My Demons
by Kazriku
Summary: What happened 30 years ago? My take on how Stan Pines lost his brother, what secrets Fiddleford wants to forget and how the Original Mystery Twins play a role in Bill Cipher's plans. Bill manipulated both brothers and their relationship becomes strained, Fiddleford becomes the reluctant witness. Some brotherly angst and fluff! Rating may increase to M for violence in the future.
1. Prologue

**_PROLOGUE_**

It was cold and late. The streets were quiet, giving the town an eerie semblance of peace. Stan huffed as he pulled his leather jacket tightly around himself trying to gain some form of warmth and protect himself from the chilly lazy night breeze.

_It still hurts. Damn it Stan, man up! So what? Your girl dumped ya for some hippie but it's not the end. There's still a chance to win her back! Right? But I need to stay with my brother… His research is taking him deeper into dangerous areas. I gotta stay and protect him!_

Stan froze when he thought he heard something from the alley in front of him. He slowly approached the corner, fists clenching tightly, ready to attack or defend. When he leapt forward with adrenaline pumping he was puzzled when he saw nothing there. Just an empty alleyway.

"Damn. Heh, I guess I drank too much. Stupid. Gettin' all tense and jumpy for no reason," he muttered to himself.

His eyes swept the empty alley one last time before he shrugged and turned away only to face a wide eye staring at him. He yelped and shuffled back a few steps, kicking an empty can along the way. The sound of the can clanking echoing loudly around him.

"Hey there Pines!" said Bill waving a hand cheerfully.

"Bill!" said Stan. His eyes narrowing when he saw the glee in the triangular being's one eye. He quickly collected himself, "The Hell you want?"

Bill floated around him, "Oh nothing. Just out for a quiet night stroll."

Stan raised a brow skeptically, "Oh, really?"

"Really. Now what about **you**? It's really late. I believe you humans need your sleep right? Something about mortal bodies needing it or something. What are you doing out in the middle of the night?" asked Bill with a hint of amusement in his voice. He floated forward, getting in Stan's personal space, "Are you out drinking again?"

Stan walked pass Bill, "None of your business Bill. Now buzz off!"

Bill followed him, floating on his right, "Hmm, I recalled you promised your brother you won't go out drinking your problems away anymore after that last incident at the… Hideout?"

Stan frowned, "I'm not like my brother. I can handle it. I don't get drunk easily."

"Really?" asked Bill as his body began to flash to many different images, "Don't look like it though. You get pretty _**aggressive **_when you're drunk Pines. I find that _amusing_! Ahahahaha! Forget I just said that. Should've listened to your brother. I think he's scared of what you would do to yourself… To Fiddles and him."

Stan looked down at the ground, fists clenching instinctively when he remembered that night when he came home drunk, sad and angry when Carla left him. Bill's eyes narrowed with glee, "Hey, maybe talking about your problems could help you feel better!"

"No. Not gonna talk about it and don't expect me to have a heart-to-heart with you either."

"Aww, come on. I'm a very good listener! And hello! I am a being with vast knowledge! Perhaps I could give you some good advice there Pines!"

"I just… I just want to be alone Bill."

Bill stopped following the man, "Yeah sure. I can respect that. A man needs his alone time. Just be sure you get back home before your brother realized you're out!"

Stan gave him a strained smile, "Thanks Bill. You're a swell guy. Don't worry, I'll be home in an hour or two. I don't think Poindexter even realize I'm gone. He's got that nose of his stuck in his research he lost track of time many times." His smile disappeared and his eyes shadowed with sadness and hurt.

"Don't mention it. See ya around!" said Bill as he vanished.

Stan sighed and stuck his cold hands into his jacket pockets. He continued walking aimlessly in the deserted streets. His thoughts going through many things in his mind, mostly on painful memories. He tucked his chin against his chest and walked faster, "Damn it. If only I could forget about all of it. It's stupid."

Bill sat on a building's rooftop, little legs swinging back and forth, eye on the lone man, "Whooo, so many darkness in that head of yours Pines. Be careful big man, that darkness will be the demon that'll consume you. Bet they'll be one delicious nightmare! Sweet dreams later. Sweet dreams."

And Bill disappeared, chuckling darkly.

* * *

Whelp now that's all written, I was wrong to assume my muse will settle down and give me some peace and quiet. It demands angsty Stan being manipulated by _friendly_ Bill. I haven't decide if Grunkle Stan is Stanford or Stanley…. Any suggestions or questions just uhh leave it in the review or something.

Sorry for typos…. Wrote this thing on my phone.

Title inspired by Starset's song My Demons.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Stanley woke up with a splitting headache. He groaned as he rolled onto his back, an arm trying to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight filtering through a gap from the curtains. He let out a string of curses as his headache intensified by the bright light. He rolled away so his face is away from the light. Lying on his side, facing away from the light he sighed and then he sat up when he realized he couldn't go back to sleep with the headache. He rubbed his gritty eyes, 'Urghh, what time is it?'

The clock on the wall told him it was a quarter pass noon. Stanley gasped and stood up abruptly and he regretted the action as his world suddenly tilt. He fell back on the bed, one hand supporting his throbbing head, "Ughh, blasted headache! I don't remember drinking that much to get hungover."

After a few minutes of sitting and hoping his headache would lessen, which unfortunately did not happen, he stood up slowly. He slowly made his way toward the door. He opened the door and walked toward the bathroom, one hand sweeping against the wall next to him to help balance himself. Once he reached the bathroom, he shut the door behind him and staggered to the sink. He splashed cold water on his face a couple of times and he sighed as the cool water somewhat helped lessen his headache. He looked up and his eyes widened at his reflection. There were dark purple bags under his eyes and his skin looked deathly pale. A hand tentatively touched his cheek, 'What the…'

Stanley frowned and combed a hand through his messy hair before stopping to scratch the back of his neck, 'Damn, Ford's gonna be pissed. He'll think I got drunk or something last night.'

His frown deepened when he realized he didn't remember what happened the night before, 'Huh? Did I go out last night?'

A sudden sharp pain hit him and he gasped, holding his head in his hands. His knees wobbled as he tried to remain standing. Flashes of images appeared in his mind but they were all blurry and dark. The pain subsided and Stanley breathed harshly through his nose, 'W-what the hell?'

'Lee?' asked a muffled voice.

'Bathroom!' said Stanley loudly. He contemplated to hide in the bathroom or open the door to greet his twin. He looked up at his reflection and yelped when he saw his reflection's red eyes gazing back at him, a malicious grin on his face. Stanley took a few steps back and fell back when the back of his knees hit the edge of the bathtub. His arms flailed around to grab the curtains but he ended up pulling the curtain loose and he cracked the back of his head against the wall as he landed in a painfully awkward heap in the tub.

'Stanley?! What's going on in there?' asked Stanford as he slammed the door open. _Huh? Stanley always lock the door when he's in the bathroom_. He gasped when he saw his twin lying in the tub and ran to his aid, 'Stan!?'

Stanley groaned as he tried to sit up, rubbing at the forming goose egg at the back of his head, 'Slipped on the floor.'

Stanford fussed over his brother, checking at the lump, 'You're lucky you didn't break you neck brother! You gave me quite a scare there!'

'M'fine… stop fussing Poindexter,' said Stanley as he pushed his brother away.

Stanford pressed his lips together, 'Here. Let me get you to your room.'

'No, just… take me to the living room. Couch should do.'

'But-'

'It's closer Ford.'

'Alright.'

Stanford pulled his twin's right arm over his shoulder and rest his left arm against his hip to keep him steady, 'Careful now.'

Stanley groaned and shut his eyes tight, the pain in his head intensified and his stomach rebelling, 'Oh fuck!'

Stanford stumbled as he tried to get his brother to the toilet bowl. They got there on time as his brother lost whatever was in his stomach. He grimaced as he listen to his brother wretch. He rubbed circles on his brothers back, 'You alright?'

'What do you think? Uhhh…'

Stanford chuckled nervously, 'Obviously not. We should check if you gave yourself a concussion too. Just in case.'

Stanley sighed, 'Give me a few minutes.'

Stanford sighed as well as he continued to rub circles on his twin's back. After about five minutes later, 'You ready to move?'

'Y-yeah, think I can.'

Together the brothers stood up, one supporting the other while the other trying not to put all his weight on his twin. Stanford flushed the toilet then adjusted his grip on his twin. They slowly made their way out of the bathroom and into the living room where Stanford slowly let his brother sit on the couch who let out a sigh of relief.

'I'll be right back,' said Stanford as he left the room.

Stanley sighed as he leaned back against the couch. He gingerly felt the bump at the back of his head and hissed at the stinging pain, 'While you're at it, get me some painkillers bro.'

'Okay!'

_Shit! What was that I saw in the bathroom? Did I just imagined it?_

Thought Stanley with a shudder. _Must be my imagination._He looked up just in time to see his brother return with a frozen pack of peas, a bottle of water and a first aid box. Stanford gave him a smile as he made a grab for the peas, 'Whoa there! I wasn't planning to keep it away from you!'

'Head's killin' me,' muttered his twin gruffly.

'I'm sure. Here, take these,' as he handed a couple of pills and then the bottle of water after he popped the pills into his mouth.

'Thanks Ford.'

'No problem. Now, let's see if you have a concussion or not.'

During the check-up, Stanford tried not show his discomfort as the bright light from the pen light seemed to make his brain boil. His voice slightly strained as he answered his brother's questions. Stanford sighed as he put the light away, 'Don't think you got a concussion bro. That's good news.'

Stanley remained silent as he watched his twin pack the first aid box then put it on the floor next to the couch. He turned to him with a worried expression, 'You hungry? You overslept today. I made some butter toast.'

'Yeah, I'll take 'em.'

'Be right back.'

Stanley sighed and shut his eyes.

**He's just pretending to care.**

Stanley's eyes snapped open, 'What?

'Hmm? I didn't say anything,' said Stanford as he returned with a plate of toast and a mug filled with tea.

'Tea? Seriously?'

'It's good for you. And we ran out of coffee.'

'Damn.'

**He doesn't care.**

'Where's Fiddleford?'

'Oh, he went home to get some rest. He'll come over later this evening to help me with my research.'

**It's always about his research. He doesn't care about you.**

'Oh, you guys need my help?'

'Not at the moment. What? You getting restless for a monster hunt?' asked Stanford teasingly.

'Heh, you can say that.'

**He doesn't need you. He doesn't care!**

'Anyway how's your head?'

**Lies! He pretends to care!**

'S-still hurts.'

'It'll be gone in a few minutes. Anyway, I'm gonna take a shower and get some rest. You should probably rest too. You don't look so good Stan.'

'Yeah I'll do that.'

'Don't worry about grocery. I can ask Fiddleford to give me a ride to town. See you later brother,' said Stanford as he patted his twin's knee, got up and left the room.

**He's replacing you! He's replacing you with that skinny nerd!**

'Shut up!' hissed Stanley. He didn't realize he was expecting a reply but after a few moments he let out the breath he was holding. He dropped the bag of peas on the seat next to him as he gingerly probed at the lump which still throbbed dully. He sighed, 'Either I'm imagining things or I'm going crazy.'

A few minutes later Stanford found his twin dozing off on the couch. He smiled fondly as he adjusted his twin to a more comfortable position. The smile on his face faded as he stared at his twin, 'You don't have to act tough all the time, Stan. I'm here for you. Always am and always will."

As he left to get his much needed sleep, he didn't see the shadow hovering over his twin. The shadow chuckled, '_Sweet dreams, Pines._'

* * *

Well what do you think? Like it? Yay or nay? Remember reviews are appreciated as it equals to motivations for us authors. I will leave clues for next chapter. Have fun translating it!

Next Chapter:

_**Blf ziv mvevi hzuv, vevm rm blfi wivznh. Hdvvg wivznh Krmvh.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who have read, fav, watched and reviewed! If anyone of you who was on tumblr, you might have seen that I posted Chapter Two yesterday! I may post new chapters there first if I write my story on my phone. And I usually make minor changes when I posted the story here, then edited the one on tumblr. Aaaanyway, if you wanna look at some fanarts by me, just check my tumblr or my DeviantArt!

**NOTE: Italics are dreams/flashbacks/ thoughts. That is all. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Stanford hummed as he looked at his notes. He and Fiddleford had been working down in the basement for a couple hours now. Reviewing and analysing their findings. Fiddleford was quietly tinkering with something on the workbench behind him. The two of them had been distant with each other ever since Fiddleford announced that he was wary with their latest project. He also voiced out that he had considered leaving their _Mystery Team_, which upsets Stanford greatly. He just **couldn't **take it anymore. The monsters, the dangers, the secrets… they were overwhelming him!

That's why he invented the memory wiping gun. He just couldn't take the burden anymore. Not only him, the townspeople as well. He heard all the gossips at the diner. How Corduroy and his men saw a giant beast in the forest where they were doing their logging work. How Gleeful and his brother returned from their hiking trip to tell a tale of how they stumbled into a cave with hands all over the cave walls in the mountain. Then there was that incident where Valentino said he saw a living corpse while he was working in the cemetery which somehow excites his eccentric son. When he was sure that there are no side effects from his device, he vowed to help the townspeople who wishes to forget what they've seen and known.

Fiddleford also couldn't help but be suspicious of Creature #326 who had recently called himself Bill Cipher. There was something about that floating, glowing geometry that is bothering him. Sure he was fascinated by the knowledge that Bill shared with them but he has this inkling feeling that Bill was up to something. Something bad. His skin crawled whenever Bill was nearby. The slimmer man sighed and rubbed his eyes, 'It's awfully quiet today.'

"Hmm? Oh, I think Lee's down with something. He didn't look so good…," said Stanford distractedly.

Fiddleford put down his screwdriver and turned to his friend, "Umm, shouldn't… you check on him? I mean, to be sure he's okay and in case he needs anything?"

"Lee can take care of himself."

Fiddleford frowned, "But… he's sick?"

Stanford sighed and turned to the man, "Look, if you're worried, why don't **you **go check on him?"

"Stanford! He's your brother! Your twin! Aren't you a little worried about his well-being?"

"Look-"

"Is it because of what happened last week? Look, I-I understand if you're still mad at him for ruining some of your research papers in his drunken rage, you've been working on them for months but gosh darn it! He's family isn't he? S-shouldn't that be a priority?"

Stanford's lips pressed together and his brows furrowed. Fiddleford had the sudden feeling that he's going to get hit for stepping over the line. One thing he knew about the Pines twins is that they care for each other deeply. Sure they get into fights occasionally because they're both quite a hot head but when push comes to shove, they have each other's backs. And **questioning **their loyalty to one another is something you should **never, ever question**.

Fiddleford let out a quiet sigh when Stanford gave him an apologetic smile, "Thank you for the reminder Fiddleford. I guess that's all for today. You can go home to your family."

"R-really?" asked the older man as he blinked his eyes.

"Yeah. And take tomorrow off. I think we need to take a break from work for a short while."

"O-oh, gee… thanks Stanford! You take care of that brother of yours alright?"

"Yeah, tell Tina and Tate I said 'hi' will ya?"

"Sure thing! Give me a call if you need help!" said Fiddleford as he walked up the stairs with a wave.

Stanford chuckled as he turned to his desk and arranged his papers then switched the desk light off. He stretched his spine and cringed at the cracks he could hear. He rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way to the stairs, flicking the light switch off on the way up. He shut and locked the door behind him. He looked at the elevator door at the end of the basement hallway, _I guess I deserve a little break. The portal is almost complete anyway._

He made his way up and then pushed the secret door to the basement closed. He then pulled the bookshelf to hide the secret entrance. He nodded in approval then look around at the dark living room, assuming that Fiddleford went out the back-door and has switched on the kitchen and the library lights, 'Lee's probably still sleeping.'

He went to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water before heading to the dark living room, "Stanley?"

All he heard in the dark is a groan and heavy breathing, "Stan? You alright brother?"

"F-Ford… no… please don't!"

Stanford frowned with worry, he pat the wall next to him to find the light switch. When the lights turned on, Stanford didn't see a shadow quickly retreating from his brother when he blinked his eyes at the sudden brightness. He gasped when he saw how pale his twin was, making the bags under his eyes more prominent. He was covered in cold sweat and it seemed like he was having a nightmare. Stanley's face is in a grimace, his brows furrowed, eyes shut tightly as he continued to mumble in his sleep.

Stanford nearly run to his twin's side and he put the bottles down on the floor. He put his hand on his twin's forehead and gasped, "Wha- you're so cold!"

Stanley groaned and opened his eyes in slits, "F-Ford?"

"I'll go get a blanket. I'll be right back!" said Stanley as he rushed out of the room.

"N-no… don't leave me… please…" begged Stanley as he shivered. He moaned and tried to sit up but his limbs felt like lead and it was so cold, so damned cold. _Why is it so cold?_

Stanford returned with some blankets. He quickly threw them over his younger twin, "How you feeling buddy?"

Stanley puffed out a laugh. Stanford hasn't called him _buddy_ for so long. His teeth clattered, "C-cold… what h-happened?"

"I… I don't know. Do you remember what happened today?"

Stanley's eyes narrowed as he tried to remember before he shook his head stiffly, "N-not a thing."

Stanford sighed as he took off his glasses and rubbed his face, "Okay. Okay let me think. I-it's not likely a bump to the head would lead to this. So it is more likely something supernatural."

"B-but I thought… I thought you p-put wards around the cabin… to k-keep 'em away."

"I did. Unless someone had tempered with them. I should go check the wards!"

Stanley suddenly grabbed his wrist, his eyes wide with fear, "No! Don't go! Don't leave me Ford!"

Stanley sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Relax Stan. It'll only take a few minutes. Besides, it's better I check now before it's late." He pulled himself free from his brother's weak grip, frowning slightly at the coldness he felt from his twin's hand.

Stanley was suddenly washed by fatigue. He watched his twin leave and his vision blurred then darkened. The shadow in the corner shifted then separated itself from the other shadows. It floated in the air shifting its shape to something that resemble a human being with glowing white eyes. It chuckled as it hovered over Stanley. It reached out a clawed hand over his head, the fingers extended and shifted then it flew forward into his head. It probed at his mind, pulling forth all his fears and insecurities. It froze when it sensed something, "_Hmm, interesting!"_

"No!" said Stanley as he struggled in his sleep.

* * *

_The lights were flashing and the wind blowing wildly around him. The smaller pieces of rubble being picked up by the strong wind and began flying around. Stanley looked around in blind panic, "FORD! STANFORD!?"_

_ ** Ahahahaha! You're too late Stanley Pines! Your brother is DEAD!**_

_ "No! That's a lie! Where is he?!"_

_ ** He's gone! And it's all because of YOU!**_

_ "NO!" Stanley turned around and saw a large shadow looming over him. The one red eye staring at him, "Tell me where he is!"_

_ ** Geez, persistent much! I already told ya, a day will come in the future where everything you care about will change… and you will be the cause of it all! You will be the one who brings darkness and destruction!**_

_ "Shut up! Just tell me where-"_

_ "Stan?! Stanley?!"_

_ "Ford?!" he turned in time to see his twin being grabbed by dark tentacles coming from the doorway, "Stanford!"_

_ "Stanley, whatever happened, don't- mmph!?" one of the black tentacles wrapped around his face._

_ Stanley rushed toward his brother, "Ford! Argh!"_

**_ Hold your horses there Pines!_**

_ "No! Let me go!" cried Stanley as he struggled against the black tentacles that grabbed him, slowly pulling him down on his knees. His eyes widened as he watched his brother being pulled away, "STANFORD!"_

**_ Hmm, look Pines. I could let Poindexter go if you help me get what I want._**

_ "__W-what do you want?!" said Stanley as he glared at the shadow. He was now on his knees, arms stretched as they were pulled down at his sides and his spine making an arch as he tried to pull himself free._

_ ** Well now, I'm sure you have an idea to what I want.**_

_ Stanley looked at his brother who stared at him with wide eyes, his word muffled. Stanford shook his head frantically as he struggled against his binds. Stanley's eyes widened when he saw two tentacles raised and became pointy, hovering behind his brother._

_ **So? What do you say Stanley Pines?**_

_ '"I… I... no…"_

**_ WHAT?!_**

_ "__I said no!"_

_ ** Fine! Then say goodbye to Stanford!**_

_ "NO!"_

* * *

_ "_-ley! STANLEY! Wake up!"

Stanley gasped as his eyes snapped open, his back arching off the couch, one hand gripping at his chest and the other at the blanket. He coughed and was rolled to his side. He felt Stanford's hand rubbing at his back, "It's okay. It's okay brother. I got rid of it."

"Whu-what? What happened?" slurred his twin as his eyes rolled around to focus.

"It was… it was an Alp or a Mare I-I don't know! It's some kind of dream demon for sure."

Stanley moaned, "Ughh, my head's killin' me."

"Here, got you some painkillers. Can you sit up?"

"D-don't think so…"

"Let me help you," said Stanford as he helped his twin to sit up. He sighed silently when he noticed his twin is warmer now, even though he's still pale. But it's a good start, he guessed.

_ He was checking the wards and found one was tempered. Someone painted a line over it and rendered it useless thus breaking the protective barrier that kept the paranormal out of their cabin. He was about to repaint the symbol when he heard Stanley screamed bloody murder._

_ "Stanley?!" cried Stanford as he ran into the cabin. When he reached the living room he saw a dark creature sitting on his brother's chest, its fingers probing at his forehead. Stanley had gone paler and he was thrashing. Stanford quickly muttered a banishing spell that he had memorized and the creature turned to him with a hiss. It withdrew its fingers and Stanley fell limp on the couch. Stanford tried not to focus on that and quickened his chant._

_ The creature raised a clawed hand to swipe at him but then Stanford finished the spell. It let out an ear piercing screech as it burst into ash. Stanford had run to his twin's side and shook him frantically to rouse him. He was too cold and too still and it scared him!_

_ "_You sure it's gone?" asked Stanley tentatively.

Stanford smiled, "Very sure. Bill taught me the banishing spell."

Stanley blinked, there was a tickle at the back of his mind at that name, "He taught you a spell? What are you now? A wizard?"

Stanford chuckled and patted his shoulder, "I'm glad you're alright. I don't know what I'll do if something happened to you."

Again that foreboding feeling hit Stanley and he masked his worry with a smile, "I'm not going anywhere. You got my back and I got yours. Always am and always will. That's how it will always be, we're the Mystery Twins."

Stanford laughed lightly as he pulled his brother into a hug then pressed their foreheads together, "Together always!"

* * *

"Well, well, well, isn't that sweet? It's so sweet it makes me sick!" said Bill as he gazed at the small portal window that showed him the Pines twins.

There was hiss and Bill waved his hand making the portal disappear, "So what did you get?"

The shadow being behind him tilted its head. It raised one hand and a black orb appeared floating over its palm. Bill waved a hand and the ball landed on his palm. He gazed at it and tapped his… chin, "Hmm, that's interesting! Looks like I have two choices now. Well, that's good!"

Bill turned to the lesser demon, "You are dismissed!"

The demon bowed then disappeared.

"It's just a matter of time. I'll get what I want and you two," he said as a window showing the twins appeared, "You two are the important keys in my plans."

* * *

Yay, done with chapter two! I have no idea how this story will go but it was fun! There will be other characters as cameo and also OCs. Story will go slightly AU and characters go OOC. My headcanon is that Stanford is the younger brother and Stanley is the elder. But hey! This is a fanfiction! So just enjoy the story until the truth is revealed by the latest episode, yeah?

Clue for chapter three (finally working on it on Microsoft Doc):

**Brx'uh gliihuhqw iurp wkh rwkhuv. Zkdw duh jrlqj wr gr? Whoo brxu eurwkhu ru nhhs lw d vhfuhw?**


	4. Chapter 3

I was on a very long trip today and typed half of this on my phone, saved as a draft, then edited on my PC. Congrats if you are able to translate my clues. I did that for fun! Enough of my ramblings, please, continue reading and enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The birds chirped merrily as the sun rises, basking the forest beyond the mountains in its golden light. The animals in the forest slowly woke up and got out of their hiding to begin searching for food. The golden light of the sun stretched further and further until it touched the lone cabin in the woods. The sunlight filtered between the curtains and slowly brightened the living room where two brothers had dozed off on the couch.

Stanford was the first to stir as he is the morning person between them. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes. He let out a sigh then turned his attention to his brother who was still sleeping pressed against him. He gently moved his brother's head off his shoulder and quickly pulled his hand away when Stanley shifted and opened his eyes with a grumble, 'S'morning?'

'Yeah, Good morning bro. Sorry I woke you up.'

Stanley put a hand over his mouth as he yawned widely, 'Naw, s'ok.'

Stanford shifted in his seat so he could look at his brother better, 'How are you feeling?'

'Better. Head hurts a little though,' said Stanley as he gingerly fingered the bump at the back of his head.

Stanford patted his knees then stood up, 'I'll go make breakfast. Why don't you go clean up?'

Stanford watched his brother slowly made his way to the hallway. He quickly stood up and went to stand at the doorway, watching his twin heading to his room. Stanford waited for a few moments before his brother came out with a towel and a change of clothes. Stanley raised a brow and frowned, 'I'll be fine Poindexter. Look, if you're worried I won't lock the door, alright?'

Stanford chuckled, 'Sorry, it's a habit.'

'I know. I'd probably worried too if you are walking around with bump on your head and surviving the aftermath of a, what was it? A Mare?'

'Not sure about the name but it's a dream demon for sure.'

'Right. We got coffee?'

'Yeah, bought a few cans yesterday.'

'Good. It better be ready after I clean up.'

Stanford grinned at the sight of his twin's wide grin before he shut the bathroom door. He then turned to prepare breakfast, 'Hmm… I guess I'll make some pancakes. Lee's probably very hungry.'

By the time Stanley walked in, wearing his plain white t-shirt and worn blue jeans and hair still dripping wet with a towel over one shoulder, Stanford had made a stack of ten pancakes. Stanley grinned and patted his belly, 'Smells good bro. I think you can stop making 'em pancakes, I don't know if we could finish them if you make any more.'

'Huh? Oh, alright,' said Stanford as he froze, he was about to pour the next batch. He put the bowl aside and turned off the stove. Wiping his hands on the dirty cream coloured apron he was wearing before taking it off and tossing it over the back of his usual chair at the dining table. He smiled at his brother who was rubbing his hands together before moving half of the pancakes from the stack to his plate with his fork, 'You need any painkiller?'

'Nah, s'not bad. Think it'll be gone later,' said Stanley before stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

The brothers ate in silence. The music from the radio a background noise as each men had their thoughts occupied. Stanley trying to remember what happened the night before yesterday and Stanford's mind flooding with theories and formulas. Stanley put down his fork and looked at his twin, 'So uhh, what are you guys doing today?'

'Nothing,' replied Stanford as he took a sip of coffee from his mug.

Stanley's mug stopped halfway up to his lips, 'What?'

'Really, it's our day off today. And I'm considering taking the next couple of days off too.'

'What about your... work?'

Stanford shrugged, 'That can wait.'

'Okay…. So you got plans for today?'

Stanford looked thoughtfully for a few moments, a hand rubbing his chin, 'Wanna go fishing?'

Stanley raised a brow, 'Dude, I just showered. And what about that uhh, _giant floating head_?**'**

'Well so far, it seems to be active at night and dormant in the morning. Should be safe to go fishing.'

'Well then, fishing it is!'

* * *

Fiddleford found himself sitting in the library, surrounded by some physics and engineering books. He brought with him his own research journal where he wrote down equations, sketched inventions and even a few reminders and thought scattered here and there.

Currently, he was reading a book about the history of Gravity Falls. Something has been nagging him. Some parts of the text is inconsistent and he had heard stories from his grandmother who told him never to trust the Northwest family. **_Nathaniel Northwest made a deal with the devil!_**She said. He flipped to the end of the book and found a slit at the inner side of the book's cover, near the spine. Curious, he rubbed his hand against it and he was sure he felt a bump.

Looking around to make sure no one would see, he then took out a pocket knife and cut the side of the cover. There was a paper in between the hard cover paper and the soft white paper. He carefully pulled it out and found what looked like a map! There are strange symbols and in the middle a triangle. He froze when he saw the small eye drawn at the top of the triangle. The man looked up when he thought he saw movement in the corner. His hands began to shake as he looked around. There was no one but him in this corner of the library. He quickly grabbed his paper and books and stuffed them in his sling bag along with the map. He gasped when a fleeting shadow passed by.

Fiddleford made his way down the stairs, eyes shifting around in worry and panic intensifies as his eyes caught on pictures of people or animal posters on the wall and his mind telling him that he's being watched! He made a small keening noise when his eyes caught sight of the big portrait of Nathaniel Northwest on one wall. The eyes of the painting seem to stare at him. Fiddleford shut his eyes tightly and made a dash out of the library.

Once outside he took in a huge gulp of air and tried to calm his racing heart. He was hunched over, hands on his knees. People who walked by gave him a strange look, and some just ignored him. After a few minutes, Fiddleford stood straight, hands holding onto his bag in a tight grip, 'Keep it together Fiddleford. Don't show fear. That thing feeds on your fear remember?'

He gulped then made his way home. His eyes looking around swiftly, _I never noticed before but now… now they seem everywhere!_ He thought fearfully as he saw many triangles and shapes that resembles an eye on almost every building, poster, lamp post, heck even the trees seem to have eyes! _Is that how he knows? Does he see things through these…. These eyes! Are they connected to him? I must warn Stanley somehow but he's watching me! He knows I_ _know he's up to something! What do I do?!_

It was quiet when he reached home. First thing he did was look around for anything triangular or anything that resembles an eye and try putting it away! He sighed when he found nothing of sort in his home. He chuckled humourlessly, 'So home **is **a safe haven after all.'

He went to his study room then checked the wards he had drawn on the white wall with white chalk so his wife and son wouldn't question him about the strange symbols. One reassuring thing is that these warding symbols was not taught by Bill Cipher. Apparently, the Pines were familiar with the supernatural they already know a few things that could keep them away. He went to the window, closed the blinds then checked the salt line. After he was sure he is safe, he sat at his desk and wrote a letter that he planned to slip into either twins' belonging when he's at the cabin. He doesn't trust the mailman, what if his letter won't reach them? No, he has to do it himself! He'll make sure he won't be watched when he slip them the letter!

With shaky hands, Fiddleford began writing, _Dear Pines brothers, I am writing this letter because I want to warn you about Creature #326…_

* * *

The Pines twins returned to their cabin near noon. They had a great time, telling jokes and reminiscing childhood memories. And they actually made some good catch at the lake too. Stanley had volunteered to prepare lunch and Stanford decided to take a long shower until he's sure he doesn't smell fishy anymore. He gave Stanley a pat on the shoulder when he walked out of the bathroom and his twin grumbled something about him dirtying his shirt with fish scales and slime.

After his shower, Stanford went to take the dirty laundry to the laundry room and stuffed them in the second-hand washing machine they bought. He absent-mindedly waved his hand and the box of detergent flew from the shelf to his waiting hand. He poured some of the powder detergent into the machine while it was being filled with water. He sent the box floating back onto the shelf then turned the timer to get the machine started.

'Looks like you're getting the hang of using your powers there Glasses,' said Bill who was floating at the doorway.

Stanford smiled, 'Hey Bill. Yeah, the more I practice the lesser I get the headaches too.'

Bill floated around him, 'Of course, your brain is adjusting to it's new ability. Remember, this is one of the many abilities you have gained. Anyway, where's McGucket? Is he out gathering materials?'

'Nah, we're taking a day off today. Maybe a couple of days. I was thinking, we've been working non-stop for weeks on the portal, we deserve a break. Humans can't work well when we're exhausted and stressed. And don't worry, the portal is almost done!'

'Hmm, sounds reasonable! As long as you're working on it I'm fine with it. Just remember, this portal will lead you to many realms and provide mankind with limitless knowledge! Knowledge that mankind can benefit! Imagine what wondrous things that would come to change mankind!'

'Oh you can bet I'm anxious to get it done and see what's on the other side! Thank you for sharing this knowledge Bill!'

'Aww shucks! Don't thank me yet Glasses! Just wait until that portal is opened and then I'd love to hear what you'll say. Anyway, got to go! Got things to do, places to be, people to **see**. See ya!' said Bill as he vanished in a swirl of blue flames.

Stanford smiled and walked toward the kitchen. He didn't notice the triangular shadow looming over him on the ceiling, silently tailing him.

* * *

Stanley put the pot of water on the stove and while waiting for it to boil, he moved to peel the potatoes. He sang along the music playing on the radio. It was in the mid of peeling the potatoes that Stanley was hit by a dizzy spell. There was a loud ringing in his ear and his vision darkened. He saw a flash of colours, hear people shouting and talking frantically and finally a sharp pain in his head. He gasped and suddenly everything was too bright and he clenched his eyes shut tight. He gripped the counter tightly until his knuckles turned white. There was a tickle as something dripped from his nose. He opened his eyes and saw a spot of blood on the floor. He blinked slowly, 'What?'

He wiped the back of his hand under his nose and saw more blood. He turned to the kitchen doorway when he heard footsteps. Stanford appeared rubbing a towel on his head, 'Hey Stan! You need help?'

Stanley opened his mouth but only managed a whispered 'Ford?' when the world blurred and tilted. He felt his body hit the floor and heard his brother yelling his name but it sounded muffled, like he was underwater. His brother's blurry face loomed over him, calling his name and asking questions. Behind his brother, he saw something but he couldn't make out what it was as his eyes rolled up and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Fiddleford slipped the letter and the map into the envelope and sealed it. He then hid it in a hidden pocket in his coat. Rubbing at his face tiredly he leaned back against his chair with a heavy sigh, 'After giving them the letter, I should wipe my memory just to be safe.'

He frowned and pulled one of his desk drawers open. The memory wiping gun was there. It was tempting. He wants to forget. He wants to feel normal, not paranoid. He slammed it shut and locked it, 'No! Not yet…'

He walked over to his video camera that he always leave on its tripod. he switched it on and pressed the button, 'Day 9. There does not seem to be any side effects physically but I fear my device affects my mind. I've noticed I've been more paranoid lately… and I'm slowly remembering the things I've forgotten. I-'

Fiddleford jumped when the phone rang. He clicked the stop button and switched off the video recorder then he ran to answer the phone, 'H-hello?'

'_Don't think you can hide from me Inventor! I have eyes in many places and I have friends with many faces. They know you and if you try to jeopardize my plans those dear to you will get it!'_

Fiddleford's hands shook and cold sweat covered his forehead, 'W-what?'

He heard Stanford speaking frantically from the other side, '_S-something happened to Stan and I'm going with him to the hospital.'_

'Stanford, what happened?!'

_ 'I- I don't know!' t_here was a noise in the background_, 'I'm sorry i have to go!'  
_

The line went dead. Fiddleford's hands shook harder as he gripped the telephone's handset in a death grip. He sank on his knees, hugging the headset close against his chest, he let out a choked sob, 'I-I'm sorry Stanford! I can't do it anymore… I can't…'

* * *

Whoaaaaaah~ What is happening?! What's going to happen?! I honesty haven't gone **that** far yet but I have these horrible, dark, twisted ideas for this story and I am both gleeful and scared of myself right now but: "I regret nothing!"

I'm sure a lot of people like angsty brotherly fluff with lots of hurt and comfort and family drama (most of my friends love these themes as well). **Thank you **to whoever is reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it! Really, I am happy to know there are people out there who read this story of mine.

Once I'm done plotting for chapter four I will post the next clue! (and excuse my typos). Oh wait, do you like me leaving clues as a teaser before I post a new chapter? Yay or nay?

Read and review! :D

Clue for Chapter four:

**"Gsviv rh z kirxv uli dszg blf hvvp. R dlmwvi ru blf'oo xlmgrmfv ru blf pmld gsv xlhg lu gszg kirxv."**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading my story! Now enjoy! *throws new chapter at your face***

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It was strange. It was as if time has stopped but he _knows _time is still ticking away. He stared at the picture frame floating in front of him, the glass cracked and the photo blurred. He grabbed it and squint his eyes at the blurry photo of two people he was sure he never met before. He turned around and looked at the various objects, big or small, floating around him, moving in slow lazy motions as if they were in water and the current was pushing them around slowly.

"**Nice place you got here Pines!**"

Stanley turned around to face a blurry figure. He took a few steps back, "Wha- who are you?"

"**Oh you already know who I am.**"

Stanley frowned, brows scrunched together and eyes narrowed as he wracked his brain to remember if he knows this person. The blurry figure's arms waved about as he talked, "**Boy, never expected you're blessed with this gift! So when the first time the portal was opened it wasn't only Stanford who got affected, you were there too.**"

"What are you talking about?"

Again the figure waved a hand casually, "**Oh you know what I'm talking about.**"

Stanley growled, "No I don't! And I don't know who the fuck you are!"

The figure shrugged, "**Well, that's too bad. Makes all this…. Knowledge useless then.**"

With a snap of his fingers the world around them exploded into bright white and the two of them are standing in a vast white nothingness. Stanley looked around bewildered, "What the Hell?!"

Suddenly the blurry figure was standing in front of him and he found himself staring straight at a yellow single eye with a narrow slit for a pupil. The being grinned showing sharp rows of teeth, "**Time to wake up!**"

A palm slammed against his forehead and then there was a head-splitting pain and he screamed.

* * *

There was suddenly loud beeping sounds and someone calling his name frantically. He felt a familiar grip on his shoulder and his mind finally clicked that it was Stanford talking to him, asking him to calm down. His hands fumbled around to find something to hold and he felt Stanford grabbed his hand and continue to tell him to calm down, take deep breathes and focus on his voice, focus on him and only him.

The frantic beeping sound soon slowed to a normal rate. Stanley inhaled deeply and he opened his eyes. Stanford loomed over him and he noticed a doctor and a couple of nurses around his bed as well. His voice was hoarse when he spoke, "F-Ford?"

Stanford gave him a watery smile, "Hey Stan. Welcome back."

Stanley groaned as he shifted a bit, "What happened?"

His twin gave a worried glance to the doctor, "We don't know. You collapsed a-and there was blood coming out of your nose. Doctors did a bunch of scans on you but nothing was abnormal, everything looks fine but you… you were unconscious for a week!"

"W-what?!" asked Stanley as he tried to sit up. The heart monitor began its frantic beeping again.

The doctor put a hand on his chest, "Mr. Pines. Please calm down. We don't know what'll happen to you if you panic!"

"Probable hyperventilation," replied Stanford habitually.

Stanley growled at the doctor, "Get your hand off me!"

The doctor hesitantly stepped back, "Please Mr. Pines."

He ignored the doctor. There was something wrong. It was a gut feeling and he didn't like the building pressure at his forehead. He needs to get away from here! "Ford, get me out of here!"

"B-but Stan!"

"No, I don't want to stay here any longer. Take me home," said Stanley firmly.

The doctor tried to reason, "But Mr. Pines-"

"Look you said it yourself there's nothing wrong with me! You can't keep me here!"

Stanford turned to the doctor and the nurses, "Can you please give us a moment?"

The doctor nodded and walked out with the nurses tailing him. The last nurse who walked out shut the door behind her. Stanford then turned to his brother, "Stanley, dude, what the Hell?"

"Just get me out. I don't want to stay here any longer bro. You said it yourself, there's nothing wrong with me."

"But you were unconscious-"

"_Sleeping_," mumbled Stanley .

"-for a whole week man! One fucking whole week!"

Stanley sighed and rubbed his forehead, "What's the point of me staying here if nothing is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, true, but it's not normal for a person to be unconscious for a week when there's no injury or sickness! Please, stay for a few days. Let the doc have a look at you a-and do tests or observations just to be sure you're not sick!"

Stanley crossed his arms, "I don't want to stay here and be a test subject for some unknown illness… _if _I even have any undiscovered, undetected illness."

Stanford sighed and rubbed his face, "Just one day?"

Stanley stared at his brother. Taking note of his haggard look. He let out a sigh, "Okay, fine but I want you to go home, take a shower, eat and sleep. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Happy?"

Stanley was caught off guard when his brother suddenly pulled him into a tight hug, "Yes! I'm glad you're back man… I missed you."

Stanley sighed and hugged his brother tightly, "Yeah? Sorry I scared you."

Stanford chuckled and tightened his grip. They stayed like that for a few moments before he pulled away, "Oh man, I gotta call Ma! She was worried about you but she couldn't come over because Pa's sick and all."

"He gonna be okay?"

Stanley shook his head, "She said it's getting worse."

"… you better call her."

"Yeah."

Stanley watched him head for the door, "And call your son. I'm sure Alex misses you."

Stanford paused and gave him a small smile, "Yeah… I'll do that."

Stanley watched the door shut after his brother and he was left alone in the room. He stared at the faded green sheet over his legs, clenching his fists tightly. Alone, the uncomfortable feeling was stronger. _Something is wrong! Something is not right!_

The world turned grey around him and Bill appeared floating in front of him, "**Sleeping beauty is finally awake!**"

"Bill," greeted Stanley tiredly.

Bill plopped down and sat on his thighs. Stanley grimaced at the slight weight coming from the small being. The edges of his body digging sharply against his thighs. He shifted his legs and Bill fell on his side on the bed. He laughed (_which kinda unnerved Stanley. Now that he thought about it, Bill laughed at odd and inappropriate times_) and raised a hand, "**How are ya feeling pal? You've been dead to the world for a week!**"

"I've been told… I'm tired."

"**Hoho! Tired you say? You've been asleep for a week and just woke up! Man you humans are strangely fascinating!**"

Stanley felt his eyes drooping, "You said that… all the time."

"**Really? Ahaha, never noticed that. Anyway, I just dropped by to say 'hi'. Since I've done that, I'll be off now! Bye!**" There was a flash of white and the colours returned to the world.

The door opened and Stanford walked in, "Hey Le-"

For a moment Stanford felt dread and rising panic when he saw his twin lying still with his eyes closed. He let out a small sigh when Stanley cracked an eye open, "What?"

"I-I thought you-"

"I'm just tired."

"You slept for a week and you're tired?" asked Stanford both incredulous and amused. Stanley mumbled something as he closed his eyes. Stanford chuckled and went to sit of the chair by the bed.

"I thought we had a deal? You're supposed to go home: get cleaned, some food and lots of rest," said Stanley without opening his eyes.

"I can do that later," said Stanford and he took his brother's hand in his. Stanley cracked an eye open then closed it, "Stop being such a pansy bro. I'm fine."

Stanford rubbed the tears away, "I thought I'd lose you."

Stanley gripped his hand tightly, "It's okay brother. I'm still here."

* * *

"Aren't you worried?" asked the stocky man with thick white beard and hair. He tapped his cane against the floor then stopped and turned to the other man who was sitting on the plush velvet covered chair, "Don't you think it's taking too long?"

The other man was slimmer, with salt and pepper hair and a moustache. He huffed, "Calm yourself Gleeful. As long as he did not stop with that project, we're still on track."

Charles Gleeful turned to the older man with a glare, "The portal needs to be done!"

Arthur Northwest sighed, "Patience is definitely not your strength. Why the rush anyway?"

"Are you stupid?! Think about the power you can get from the portal. Cipher said even a glimpse of the other side could give us unimaginable power!"

"You already have the _amulet_, what more do you need?" asked Arthur as he stood up and crossed his arms.

"Ughh! This amulet is nothing!" said Charles as he gestured to the jade amulet on his tie.

Arthur sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "Charles dear friend, I suggest you calm yourself. This… Thirst for power of yours, it'll be the death of you. Please, stop this. You're driving yourself mad!"

"NO!" yelled Charles and Arthur was flung off his feet. He hit a wall and was held two feet off the floor by the amulet's power.

"C-Charles! How dare you!"

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa! You two need a time out!**" said Bill. The world bleed a dull grey as he appeared. Arthur fell on his feet then down to his hands and knees. As he got up to his feet he glared at Charles who glared back, one hand gripping his amulet.

**"Now, now Psychic, I did not give you that amulet to use it against Riches. Though it amuses me but I need you two to work together here!" said Bill as he leaned against Charles' shoulder."**

The man shrugged him off, "Cipher! How much longer do I have to wait?"

Bill made a contemplative gesture, "**Well, now that McGucket knows I'm not trustworthy,**" he said as he made a quotation gesture, "**It'll take an extra few months. Unless you can convince him to get back into the project or find someone else who can help Stanley. Up to you gentlemen.**"

Charles let out a string of curses. Arthur frowned then turned to Bill, "I'll see what I can do."

"No! I'll handle it!" said Charles, eyes glowing blue along with his amulet.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "You're going to end up scaring him off… worse, you'll kill him by accident."

Bill chuckled as he clapped his hands together and rubbed them eagerly, "**Oh, that would be hilarious! I'd definitely don't want to miss it!"**

Arthur narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "We're not going to kill him… You don't seem to be worried about the delay."

"**Of course not! As long as I continue to get information I am content!**" said Bill as he twirled his cane, "**I'm not greedy and impatient like you humans. Besides if this failed, I still have a lifetime to spare. Perks of being a creature of pure energy!**"

"Cipher!" said Charles as he stepped forward.

Bill turned to him, "**Hmm?**"

"Is it true? What you told us about the portal?" asked the man. Arthur shot him a look but he ignored it, "Will it give us some sort of power?"

**"Yup! Depends though on what kind of knowledge you seek. Riches' grandfather here wanted to well, be rich and powerful to hold power and control over the town. I'm sure you two know what I'm talking about here."**

Arthur frowned and Charles masked his laugh with a cough. Bill floated toward the window, "**The first thought is the key. It's like an instant wish come tru"**,' he said as he snapped his fingers, "But there's a limit and each knowledge has different costs. It doesn't come for free and you must be willing to sacrifice something for it. Your grandfather lost his sanity!"

He waved a hand and an image of Nathaniel Northwest appeared. The apparition of the man looked crazed and sickly as he shoved tree bark into his mouth, mumbling incoherently. The two men balked in disgust and Bill laughed in glee, "**Ahahahahaha!**"

Arthur grimaced, "Shut up demon!"

Bill perked up and made a gesture, the apparition of Nathaniel disappeared and a pocket watch appeared in his hand and he made a show of looking at it, "**Whoops! I need to be somewhere! Change of plans! Leave McGucket to me**!"

Bill vanished in an explosion of white and the two men gasped as their eyes snapped opened. Charles grumbled and looked at his watch, "Damn it, I need to get back to my shop."

"Charles," said Arthur stopping the other man, "Don't you go do anything reckless."

The stocky man huffed and walked out of the room. Arthur turned to the huge portrait of his grandfather, "You're an old fool Nathaniel. And I will not follow your footsteps."

"Father?" asked a young boy as he peeked from the door.

Arthur smiled at the boy, "Preston my boy, what is it?"

* * *

The scrawny boy with curly brown hair threw the rock he was holding into the water. He sighed and sat down under a tree putting his chin on his knees, "My dad's not crazy… they're wrong! He's a genius! He can build incredible things!"

He grabbed a stick and began poking at the ground hoping to forget the mean words said about his father by the townsfolk, especially the kids. Tate "Ranger" McGucket believed his father is a very smart man. Sure his current job as a research assistant didn't pay much, though admittedly slightly higher than when he worked as the library's record keeper, but with his brilliant mind his father can fix or recycle old machinery and make them work. They didn't have to buy expensive technology. His father invented most of the machines in their house: the washing machine, the oven and even their television!

"Dad's a genius!" said Ranger determinedly.

But his confidence waned when he remembered how strange his father has been acting. He was jumpy and he kept looking around as if worried he was being watched or followed. The boy sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He threw the stick aside and lie down on his side. Soon, he fell asleep.

A shadow descended from the tree and merged with the boy's shadow. His eyes snapped open and he grinned widely, eye glowing a pale yellow, "Let's go see what _daddy _is up to shall we?"

* * *

Fiddleford sighed as he closed the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen to put away the grocery his wife asked him to buy while she had to stay back in school for a meeting. He put the paper bags down on the counter, "Ranger? Can you help me put away the groceries?"

"Hiya Profesor!"

Fiddleford's eyes widened and he spun around to face his son who is **not **his son. Ranger grinned maliciously as he raised the gun in his hand, "Let me help you **_forget _**some things."

"H-how did you-" Fiddleford was cut off as there was a bright flash of white. His eyes rolled up and he collapsed on the floor.

Ranger put the gun down and put a hand over his mouth in mock horror, "Whoops! I think I put a little too much juice there! It's alright Professor. When you wake up, you don't have to be _afraid_. Everything's normal, just do what you do best. Everyone's **happy**."

* * *

Whew! A slightly tough chapter for me to write! Has anyone used Charles Gleeful? I chose that name because it was Gideon's middle name and it is a fitting name for his grandfather. I imagine the old man is as power hungry crazy as Gideon or is it the other way around? Arthur will be the guy who has to choose sides I guess. He knows about his family's dark history and I want him to be the one to choose sides in this story. And Ranger! I wanted to write about kid!Ranger for a while and finally got to do it in this chapter! And yes I chose Alex to be Stanford's son, as in Alex Hirsh's name and short for Alexander (the kind of name a nerd would give his kid, I know I would).

Enough of that now please leave me a good review! Pretty please? Ahahahaha!

Next chapter: **Prqvwhu kxqw! Kxqwhu ru eh kxqwhg?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Heeeeeey~ I'm back! Sorry for not updating for some time. been busy and lots of stress here and there. Speaking of stress I made a GIF Comic and video of some Gravity Feels as a stress reliever.**

**Tumblr:** Kazriku - Comics by me (look for this).

**Youtube: **search for Gravity Falls Wolf in Sheep's Clothing.

**Now, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Ahh, it's great to be home!" said Stanley with a wide grin on his face. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. He turned to his brother who wore a worried look and rolled his eyes, "What's with that face bro? Doc said I'm fine."

Stanford looked down and sighed, "I know. It's just…"

"Quit yer worryin'. Look how about we go to the diner to get some grub? Fresh air might do the both of us good and I'm sure seein' Sue will cheer ya up!"

Stanford blushed, "Are you not going to let that go?"

Stanley chuckled and gave his brother's back a slap, "Nope! It's hilarious to see you get uncomfortable whenever she's around!"

"I have a kid Stanley."

"And an ex-wife. Look, you don't have to feel bad about seein' other girls. I know you and Julie had a thing but… but that's over now. You deserve to find someone who can make you happy," said Stanley as he gave his brother's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Stanford smiled at his twin, "Stan."

His brother suddenly leaned forward and whispered mischievously, "And I read what you wrote in your journal about tryin' to find a way to get girls to like ya!"

"LEE!" Stanford blushed a deeper shade of red and tried to smack his brother who leaped back and ran off to his room, laughing all the way, "Seriously, you're so immature at times!"

The phone suddenly rang and Stanford quickly strode over to answer, "Hello? Oh Tina! What's going on? I see… I understand. No, it's alright. You just make sure he gets his rest. I'll probably stop by later to see how he- you sure? Alright. How's Tate? That's good. Okay, if you need anything give me a call and I'll see what I can do to be of help. Goodbye and take care."

"That McGucket?" asked Stanley as he returned wearing a fresh change of clothes and his black leather jacket thrown on.

"Tina actually. She said Fiddleford is down with the flu so he won't be around for a few days if not weeks."

"The flu huh? That reminds me, fall is almost over. We gotta stock up for winter," said Stanley as he tugged at his jacket.

"I need to check my lab first before we go. I might need to get something in town," said Stanford as he walked away.

Stanley shrugged then went to the kitchen and he cringed at the sight of the pile of dirty plates and mugs in the sink and on the counter. He checked the refrigerator and the cabinets, making mental notes of things they need to buy. After that, he took off his jacket with a huff and began cleaning the pile of plates, "Dude really need to do his chores… this is why I can't leave him on his own."

When he was almost done his brother walked in, "Stan! You don't have to do that! I planned to wash them myself!"

Stanley raised his brows skeptically, "Uh-huh, that there is a lie. You don't like doing the dishes and it's been my job. That's why we have a mountain of dirty plates and mugs here. And what the hell have you been eating man? Don't tell me you only have some pancakes and coffee while I wasn't around."

Stanford pouted and crossed his arms, "Of course not."

"Let me guess. Bacon, sausages and eggs?"

Stanley sighed when he saw the pink tinge on his twin's cheeks, "Okay, we are definitely going to the diner and _you_ are going to order something healthy. You're putting on weight bro, time to change your diet!"

"I'm not fat!" said Stanford indignantly.

"You look chubby bro. Like when we were kids. Remember? We were a pair of chubby twins and the ladies just can't keep their hands away from our cheeks."

Stanford narrowed his eyes and stuck out his lower lips, "I'm not chubby!"

Stanley turned away from his brother to hide his amused grin, "And I think you should get back to boxing. It's good exercise and you know, chicks dig guys who got nice muscles. Wargh!?"

He nearly dropped the plate he was holding when he felt a jab at his side. He glared at Stanford who was grinning widely, "You better shut yer yapp or you're gonna get some!"

Stanley made a face, "Don't you dare or I'll smack you with this plate!"

Stanford backed off with his hands up as surrender. He laughed, "I can't believe I forgot how ticklish you are!"

His twin grumbled as he quickly returned to washing the plates. Stanford grinned and grabbed a towel. He began wiping the plates dry and helped put them back up in the cabinets. The twins worked quietly together, enjoying each other's company. When the last dirty plate was washed spotless and dried, Stanley wiped his hands dry. He grabbed his jacket and threw it on, "Alright that's done. Ready to go bro?"

Stanford smiled, "Yeah. I can't believe you delayed our lunch just to clean all those plates!"

Stanley made a face, "You know I hate to-"

"Clean Freak!"

"There's nothing wrong with being a clean freak. You wouldn't be able to find your things if I didn't clean up your lab once in a while."

"Hey, I may be messy but my mess are _organized_."

"Yeah right. Tell me where you put that book you borrowed from the library that you're supposed to return the day after tomorrow?"

Stanford paused and stared at him with wide eyes, "What book?"

Stanley shrugged, "Something about space traveling?"

"Oh… OOOH! I totally forgot I have it!"

His brother shook his head, "See? If you put it somewhere you can see you'd remember you have it!"

"Alright, alright! You have a point!"

"And this is another reason why you need a woman in your life!"

"Will you drop that already?!"

The door clicked shut behind the brothers leaving the cabin in serene silence. From the shadows, a golden eye stared at the closed door. It then faded in the darkness.

* * *

The country song from the jukebox was heard as the bothers stepped into Greasy's Diner. The bell above the door gave a happy jingle. The dinner was nearly full but Stanley spotted an empty seat at the far back and led his brother there. He slid onto the bench and his brother sat opposite him. He smirked at the nervous look on his twin's face and it turned to a grin when he saw Susan, "Hey Susan!"

The woman smiled brightly at them, a hand sweeping at her brunette hair that was done in a tight bun, "Hey boys! What can I getcha?"

Stanford tensed, "Uhh… umm…"

"I'll take number five, no mayo. Poindexter will get number eight. Make sure you give him extra veggies aye?"

Susan nodded as she scribbled on her notepad, "Got it, drinks?"

"Orange juice."

The young woman raised her brows and Stanley only grin, "Winter's coming so… yeah. Gotta make sure we got some immune boost!"

Susan giggled, "Alrighty. I'll be back with your orders!"

The brothers watched her sauntered off. Stanford yelped when his brother kicked his shin, "Ow! What the Hell?"

Stanley sighed, "At this rate, you're gonna have to wait another five, no, ten years before getting laid. That was bad _flirting_ bro."

Stanford blushed and glared at his twin, "Stanley."

"I can't remember... were you this _bad_ with Julie before? How'd you two end up together anyway?"

Stanford sighed and palmed his face, "You set us up on a blind date, remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Here ya go! Two orange juice," said Susan as she placed the two tall glasses of orange juice in front of both men. She turned to Stanford and winked, "I'll be back with your lunch!"

Stanley snickered at his brother's stiff nod and awkward smile. His attention was then moved to a tall pale man with pale blond hair sitting at the booth across him. The man's cold dark eyes met his before they looked down and Stanley felt chills running down his spine.

"Lee? Earth to Lee!"

Stanley blinked and turned his attention to his brother, "Uhh, yeah?"

"I asked you if we should go home and visit ma and pa for Christmas this year."

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan," said Stanley distractedly as he looked behind his brother but the tall man was gone.

Stanford looked over his shoulder, "What is it?"

"Nothing. Oh, hey. Food's here!"

Susan placed their plates down, "Here ya go! Enjoy your lunch boys!"

Stanford looked down at his plate and grimaced, "You ordered me a salad?"

Stanley grinned as he picked up his burger, "Yeah, you need those after more than a week of eating meat and junk."

"And you don't?" asked Stanford raising a brow.

His twin pointed at his burger, "This has everything!"

"A burger is not a healthy choice either bro. With whatever-"

"Stop right there. I don't want to hear you jabber on about the contents of a patty and other stuff. Burgers are awesome. Now eat your rabbit food."

Stanford pouted as he picked up his fork, "This is so unfair."

"Life ain't fair brother. Deal with it. Ow!" he yelped when his brother kicked his shin. The brothers ate their food with a few words thrown in between. Topics about winter holiday plan and other things being discussed. Once they were done Stanley non-too-gently pushed his brother to the cashier counter. Susan beamed at him, "That'll be $16.50."

Stanford fumbled with his wallet and he took out twenty dollars. His hand was shaky as he handed her the money. Susan smiled, "So, how's your work?"

"Uhhh, it's going well. T-though we have to delay some things for a bit since the Professor is sick."

The woman nodded, "You boys going anywhere for the winter?"

"We were planning to go back to our hometown. Visiting our folks," Stanley piped in.

"I see. Well, have a great day!" said Susan as she gave Stanford back his change with a small piece of paper with her number scribbled on it. She winked at him and he blushed. Stanley steered his brother away, "Thanks Sue!"

"Come back anytime boys!"

When they stepped out of the diner, Stanford stumbled when his twin slapped his back, "Congrats bro! Ya better give her a call later!"

"You seem to love hitting me today. What is it? Hit your brother to show affection day?" Stanford deadpanned.

Stanley laughed and slung his arm over his brother's shoulder, "Oh you know me! That's just how I show my love and support for you bro!"

The brothers stopped when they heard frantic yelling. They saw a small crowd of people in front of the police station. They looked at each other, then jogged over to see what the ruckus was about. It was one of Courderoy's men who was making the ruckus. He was covered in scratches and he was terrified, "I told you! Something in the woods killed Mac! It was fast and just came out of nowhere, grabbed him and then they were gone in the woods! I tried to help b-but I couldn't! That thing teared him to shreds! I saw him everywhere! **Everywhere **I tell you!"

"Are you sure it's not a bear?" asked a townsfolk fearfully.

"THAT AIN'T A BEAR!" screamed the man.

A woman spoke nervously, "What should we do? Should we leave town?"

"I knew messing with the woods is dangerous. Someone should tell Northwest to stop expanding!" said an elderly man.

"Please, calm down everyone," said the Sheriff.

"Calm down?! How can we stay calm if those, those things in the woods gets closer to town?! Didn't any of you notice?!"

The Sheriff raised his hand, "Alright, listen ya'll. We change the curfew, no one comes out after seven in the evening! Spread the words. I'll go talk with the mayor and we'll make an announcement about any further changes on the radio."

The crowd slowly dispersed and the panicked lumberjack was still standing in front of the station on shaky legs. Stanley approached the man, "Hey man, you gonna be alright?"

The man looked at him with wide eyes, "You think I'll be alright after seeing what **happened **to Mac?"

"Can you tell us which part of the woods you guys were?"

The man flinched and his fists clenched and unclenched, "W-why do you want to know?"

Stanford gave his brother a look, "Well, you may not know us but we live in a cabin in the woods. East from here."

The man's eyes widened, "T-that's where most of them are! T-those monsters in the woods! They're mostly there! A-and the lake!"

"The lake huh?" said Stanford thoughtfully.

"Anyway, you better go home pal. Or see a doctor and get yourself checked," said Stanley as he gave the man's shoulder a gentle squeeze. He could feel the man shaking like a leaf. The man nodded slowly, "I… I really should go…"

The twins watched him walked away. Stanley leaned toward his brother, "What's in your mind bro?"

"Remember that **thing **in the lake? I had a hunch the reason my compass went haywire was that there could be some sort of energy interference. What if there was a portal nearby? And those monsters came from the portal?"

"You wanna go check it out?"

Stanford looked at his brother with worry, "Let's do that tomorrow. I mean you just got out of the hospital."

Stanley opened his mouth to argue then clicked it shut. He sighed, "Alright. Now, let's go buy some groceries and stock up."

* * *

The next day, the brothers were ready for their investigation. Stanford had a backpack with some supplies on his back while Stanley only equipped himself with weapons he could carry like a handgun, an army knife, a machete and his brass knuckles. He shrugged when Stanford gave him a look, "What? If the cops asked I'll say it's for self-defense! Which is not a lie by the way."

Stanford sighed, "Okay, if you're ready let's go."

Stanley grinned and followed his brother. The brothers walked quietly, ears strained to listen to anything that would catch them off guard. Stanley walked behind his brother. He felt tensed and had the nagging feeling that they were being watched. He looked around cautiously. After nearly an hour of walking, Stanford suddenly stopped and he raised a hand. Stanley tensed and raised his fists defensively.

"I think this is where they got attacked," said Stanford as he walked into a clearing.

Stanley lowered his fists and followed his brother. As he stepped foot into the clearing, a sudden chill washed over him, "You feel that?"

"Feel wha-AAAAAH!" Stanford was flung into the air and he landed on the dirt clearing, dusts flying around him.

"FORD!?" yelled Stanley as he ran toward his brother but stopped when a ghostly image of a woman appeared in front of him. Her pale image flickered between a beautiful young woman to a gory image of her with blood trailing down her neck and a bleeding bullet hole on her forehead. She reached out her arms toward him and Stanley flew into the air and hit a tree. She flickered and disappeared.

"It's a vengeful spirit!?" yelled Stanford as he got up.

Stanley groaned as he sat up. He looked up in time to see a pair of ghostly children staring at him with blood trailing down their eyes and necks, "Shit… Vengeful **spirits**!"

* * *

Welp, leaving this as a cliffhanger. The first half of this chapter has too much bromance fluff! Will post the next chapter sometime this weekend if I could make it. The past 3 weeks has been quite hectic and I was swamped with work and stuff! Please leave a review and motivate me *winks*.

Next chapter:

"**Kh'v qrw zkr brx wklqn kh lv..."**


	7. Chapter 6

**I managed to beat a writer's block and finish this! Here you go. Read and enjoy! (Oh gosh I'm so sleepy!)**

* * *

Chapter Six

"This area must be a burial ground or something! And those men clearing the area must've angered them!" yelled Stanford as he rummaged through his backpack. He pulled out a wrench and Stanley shot him an incredulous look, "Seriously?!"

"It's made of iron!" Stanford reasoned as he swung it at the female spirit who appeared in front of him. She vanished in a wisp of grey mist.

Stanley quickly got to his feet and avoided the two ghostly children. Their heads snapped toward where he stood and he couldn't help but shudder at the empty, bleeding eye sockets gazing at him. His hand reached for the machete strapped to his hip but the leather belt suddenly snapped free and the machete flew out of his reach. He cussed under his breath. He blinked when he could see his breath as the air suddenly got colder.

"STAN! Down!"

Stanley ducked in time as his brother came swinging the wrench wildly. The two spirits vanished before he could hit them. He tensed when he felt a strong grip on his arm and raised the wrench but stopped when he realized it was his twin. Stanley tugged at him, "We're outnumbered and unprepared! We need to get the Hell outta here!"

Without hesitation Stanford pushed his brother toward the forest, "Go! Go Go!"

The two ran as quick as they could to get further from the clearing. They could see flickering images of more spirits from between the trees. Stanford cursed, "This is bad Stan!"

"I know!" said Stanley as he tried to ignore the flickering pale phantoms.

As they stumbled and ran, legs and lungs being exerted to their limits, Stanford noticed something. Every time they saw a flickering shadow they moved away from it. They weren't running in a straight line but at a direction they have unconsciously being led to follow, "Stanley wait! We're being led!"

Stanley looked over his shoulder but he didn't slow down, "What?"

"Stop! Stop! We're being led somewhere!" yelled Stanford as he reached a hand out to grab his brother who was a few feet further ahead of him.

Stanley gasped when he suddenly realized his foot did not hit solid ground and his whole body shifted forward as he lost his balance. There was a moment of falling before he hit hard ground and rolled down the steep hillside. He tried to grab something, do anything to slow down but he was so confused he wasn't sure where was up and down as he tumbled down. Rocks, woods and roots hit him from almost all sides and they hurt!

And he was in the air again before everything suddenly turned brownish, murky and cold. It took him a few moments to realize he had fallen into the river. He kicked hard and hoped he was going for the surface. His right side and left leg hurt but he ignored the pain as he struggled to break the surface. He spluttered when his head burst out from the water and he looked around in blind panic as the river took him downstream.

"STANLEY?!"

Stanley struggled to stay afloat and twisted his head around to find his brother, "STANFORD!?"

"Swim for the shore!"

Stanley kicked harder and luckily the river's current wasn't strong. He slowly made his way to the river bank and when he reached the riverbank, he pulled himself out shakily then collapsed on the ground, shivering. A couple minutes later he heard his brother's heavy footsteps. He opened his eyes to see Stanford falling on his knees, "Oh God, where are you hurt?"

Stanley couldn't help but laugh, "Everything hurts."

Stanford's lips pressed together in concern, "Don't laugh!"

"S-sorry… you hurt?"

"Just some scratches…"

His brother stared at him and he sighed, "And I may sprained my ankle going down the hill. You're cold. We need to get you someplace warm and dry."

He put his arm below his brother's shoulder and helped him sit up. He froze when Stanley let out a pained cry, "What? What is it?"

"I think… ughh, I think I cracked a rib or something," said his twin with a groan.

"Okay, okay…. Anything else that hurts real bad?"

Stanford blinked, "Uhh… my left leg?"

Stanford checked his leg and he grimaced at the blood he did not notice before. There was a long cut at his brother's calf. A sharp rock or wood must've tore through his jeans and flesh when he rolled down the hill. Stanford rummaged through his backpack and took out a canteen and a roll of bandage, "You got quite a cut there bro. I'm going to clean it quickly and wrap it up."

He took out the knife he had strapped to his ankle and used it to cut the jeans. Stanley sighed, "This is my favorite jeans…"

"You can get a new one. Now this may sting a little," warned Stanford as he poured the water. He heard his brother hissed then muttered a string of curses. He looked at the gash closely and probed gently to make sure there was nothing in the wound. His brother tensed under his touch, "Watch it!"

"Looks okay, I'll just wrap it up."

They were quiet while Stanford wrapped up his brother's wound. After he was done he noticed his brother was shivering harder and he had gone pale. He shrugged off his jacket and put it over his brother's shoulders, "Shit we need to get you warm."

"L-Let's get a move on. Wh-where the h-heck are we anyway?"

Stanford looked up and dug his pocket for his compass, "Well, judging from the angle of the sun… yeah, we've been lead south by those spirits. We still have about ten hours before dark."

"S-s-speaking of spirits…"

"I think we're out of their territory. I didn't see any of them."

"R-right. My luck's been r-rotten lately and I hope this is a sign it's g-going to get better from now."

Stanford brushed his hand through his hair, "We still have one problem though… we don't know how far we are from town. I'm not familiar with this area."

"S-shit…"

"Maybe… Maybe if we head north we'll be able to find familiar landmarks."

"Or g-get even more lost."

"Well we should get moving. You ready?"

"Just help me up already."

Stanley hissed and doubled over, a hand brought close against his painful side. After a few seconds he nodded and let his brother support him as they both limp away from the riverside. Stanford looked around, "We definitely can't climb back up so we'll stick by the riverbed until we find a way around."

"S-sounds good to me."

The brothers limped together, each supporting the other. They walked in silence, Stanford blaming himself for this trip and tanley trying to stay awake and ignore the pain. Soon the steep hillside beside them had become flat ground. They quickly headed for the trees. Stanford looked around, hoping to find a familiar landmark. He was about to voice out his disappointment when his brother pointed at a rock and chuckled, "Hey! It's that rock that looks like a face!"

Stanford blinked and he laughed, "Hey, you're right! I can't believe it! That means… we're just five miles from town!"

Stanley groaned, "Did we go **that **far this morning?"

"Uhh, yeah. Anyway, I know a place we could rest. It should be a mile away from here if my calculations are correct."

"Lead the way bro."

They walked in silence again, stopping a few times to look for landmarks. Stanford began to worry when his twin began to move sluggishly, eyes barely open. And he felt warm too. He spotted a familiar tree and led his brother to sit leaning against it. Stanley blinked tiredly, "We at the place?"

"Yeah. Wait here. I'm gonna go look around."

"Not gonna go anywhere…"

Stanford patted his shoulder then stood up to scout the area. He then returned quickly to where he left his brother. He gazed up at a tree branch that he knew would lead him into the secret bunker… but his brother didn't know about it. And there are things he and McGucket kept caged down there he didn't want Stanley to know. He sighed and left again to quickly gather some wood to make a fire.

* * *

Ranger stared at his father solemnly. He looked up when his mother gently squeezed his shoulder and smiled at him, "Don't worry sweetie. Your father will be back on his feet and running around tinkering with his inventions!"

The boy sighed and his hands clutched at his pants, "…it's my fault."

His mother blinked, "What is Ranger?"

"Dad's sick because of me…" said the boy.

"Oh no dear. People get sick. Your father's overworked himself that's all."

Ranger pressed his lips together and lowered his head, shielding his eyes with his long bangs. His mother sighed and left the room to prepare lunch. Ranger shakily reached his hands out to hold his father's hand, "I'm sorry dad. I'm really sorry."

"**Don't be kid!**"

Ranger gasped and he looked up in fear to see Bill floating over his father's still body. He gripped his father's hand tightened, "Y-you!"

"**Yes, me! I'm the one responsible! So don't blame yourself kiddo!**"

"W-what are you?"

"**Oh… I'm just a superior being of pure energy!**" said Bill twirling his cane.

"What did you do to my dad?!"

Bill floated closer to the boy, "**Oooh, I like you kid! You got guts! To answer your question, I helped your old man!**"

Ranger scowled, "Helped him? What do you mean by that?"

"**Well, you see, he has a rather stressful work. You know Stan Pines?**" he paused and when the boy nodded he continued, "**Yeah, you see, your old man is helping him do research. I'm sure you know about the strange things happening in this town. Stan and your old man are trying to find a solution to solve this problem! But it's quite stressful and the Professor gets absorbed with his work he barely rest!**"

Ranger nodded again, "True…"

"**His work is also dangerous! You notice he been jumpy and nervous lately? Well, he was worried those… creatures he encountered in the forest would came and harm you, his family. He got paranoid. Lack of rest, stress and paranoia… those will break him eventually so thus I stepped in to help! Zap him with his own invention, the memory wiping gun, and help him forget most of those stressful and fearful things!**"

"But he's been unconscious for two days!"

Bill put up his hands, "**My bad! I don't know how to use human technology! But he should be fine when he wakes up. Right now, his body is catching up on the rest it needs!**"

Ranger looked at his father's face, "Really? You're not lying are you?"

"**Trust me kid! I'm working with your dad too! I'm sort of their colleague.**"

"What do you mean?"

"**Well, like I said, I'm a superior being. I know lots of things and I share my knowledge with Stan and the Professor!**"

The boy stared at him distrustfully, "…what _are_ you really?"

Bill sighed dramatically, "**Kid, haven't you been listening?**"

"Okay, say I believe you, why did you possess my body?"

Bill turned his back to him and muttered, "**Damn it, the kid shouldn't be aware that time.**"

Ranger narrowed his eyes, "You're not answering my question."

The geometrical demon turned to him, "**Well, this is kinda embarrassing… you see, I exist in a different plane. Look around kiddo! You're in the mindscape!**"

The boy looked around and he realized everything looked dull and grey. Bill made a show of adjusting his bowtie, "**I have no physical form so I need to possess a body to do something in your plane of existence. I tried talking with your old man in his dreams but he was so stubborn! I had to take action. I know he made a memory wiping gun, he was asking about the workings of a human brain and some other stuff too difficult for your kid brain to understand. You-**"

"Where did you put the gun?" asked Ranger suddenly.

"**Why do ya wanna know kid?" asked Bill, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.**

"So that I can use it to help people!"

"**Oh, oh I see. You're just lie your old man! So willing to help everyone in town to forget the things that fears them in this town! How noble of you! But no kid, it's not a toy so I ain't telling ya!**"

"But it belongs to my dad!"

"**It should only be handled by an adult. Anyway, I gotta go! You take care of the Professor for me won't you?**"

"Wait! I'm not-" there was flash of light and Ranger gasped as his eyes snapped open. He looked around wildly and then he sighed, "I don't trust that thing... Dad, you gotta wake up! I need to ask you something!"

Ranger did not notice his mother entering the room. She held the memory wiping gun in her hand and she grinned maniacally as she aimed it at the boy, "**Curiosity killed the cat kiddo**."

* * *

Stanford jolted awake when he heard a rustle. He cursed under his breath when he realized the forest had become dark, "Shit!"

He turned to wake up his brother but he felt a block of ice in his belly when the spot where his brother was sleepy is empty. He quickly got up to his feet, "Stan? Stanford?!"

He looked around frantically, hoping to find signs or tracks that could tell him where his brother had went. He heard a twig snapped and he jogged over to where he heard the sound, "Stan?"

The forest was growing darker as the time ticks by. Stanford dug out his torchlight and flicked it on. He moved it around hoping to catch a glimpse of his twin. Then he pointed the light at the ground and he saw what looked like footprints. He followed the trail until he reached a small clearing. He paused when he saw someone standing in front of him, "Stanley?"

There was no response. He ran to stand in front of his brother and he gasped when he saw his brother's blue glowing eyes, "Stan?"

Stanley stood still, staring unblinkingly in front of him. There was a trail of blood trickling from his nose. Stanford grabbed his shoulders and the blue glow disappeared. Stanley's eyes rolled up and his knees buckled. Stanford quickly catch him and lowered him to the ground, "Stanley?!"

It's happening again! His brother having a nose bleed, not responding and collapsing. He has been wondering what the cause was but he couldn't think of a reason. He sighed when his brother groaned, "Ford? What happened?"

"You… you were sleepwalking."

Stanley's eyes widened, "What?! You're kidding right?!"

Stanford forced out a laugh, "No, really. I thought something got you!"

His twin groaned and palmed his face, "No way… I haven't been sleepwalking in years!"

Stanford frowned, remembering the shock and horror of seeing his brother, who had one of his sleepwalking episodes, climbing up their bedroom window ledge when they were kids. He had ran and grabbed his brother in time as he stepped forward. Their parents were so worried they put a lock on the window pane. The second incident was where his father finding him at the bottom of a bathtub full of water. Their parents took him to see a doctor and a psychiatrist, hoping to find the trigger of his sleepwalking. But as if a miracle, he suddenly stopped sleepwalking.

"The sun's set," said Stanley as he looked up at the darkening sky. Stanford snapped out of his thoughts and helped his brother up, "Let's go home."

Stanley groaned, "Oh joy. You got an extra torch?"

"Here. Let's hope we didn't meet anything along the way home."

"Don't jinx our luck bro."

As they brothers left the clearing, they didn't notice the pale little girl staring at them. She flickered then vanished and reappeared at the edge of the clearing where the brothers had disappeared into the forest. She flickered and vanished again. The sound of a little girl's laughter echoing in the clearing.

* * *

**GAH! **RANGER!

I read too much ghost stories. And I had to stop myself a few times because I suddenly felt like I'm writing a Supernatural fanfiction! Oh dear! Wanted to put a monster fight scene but it didn't make the cut here so... maybe next time? I am thinking of using the Gremloblin, Giant Bat or the Shapeshifter. I think I put too much inserts that makes you reader wonder so much... I can't help it. When idea pops up, it has to be written!


	8. Chapter 7

**YELLOW! Sorry for not updating in a long while! Been busy with work and stuff. Anyway wanna make an announcement that my AU story is now called ****DARKNESS FALLS AU****. I have many projects that are inter-related to this AU story of mine! **

**And here's another good surprise, the Gravity Falls fanvideo I'm making are mostly part of this AU as well! So the base of the story starts with this fanfiction and the future events are as seen on my videos that I uploaded on my Youtube!**

**Currently working on my third GF video. And I wrote a bunch of angsty GF oneshots on my tumblr. Will post some here on when I remember to do that!**

**That's the announcements from me, now enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Stanford quickly steadied his brother as Stanley stumbled. He frowned at the heat radiating off his twin. He moved his flashlight around and spotted a fallen tree. He led his brother and helped him sit down. Stanley moaned as he pressed a palm against his forehead, "How far are we from the cabin again?"

"Uhh, about five miles. How are you feeling?" asked Stanford worriedly as pulled a bottle of water from his bag. It's the last of their water. He opened the cap and gave the water to his brother.

Stanley groaned, "Can you please turn off the light?"

Stanford put the flashlight down and quickly knelt in front of his brother. He cupped his brother's warm face, "Stan, did you hit your head in the river?"

Stanley made a face, "Huh? Oh… uhhh, dunno… I think… maybe? I might've hit my head when I rolled down the slope?"

"Okay, okay… look I don't think we should go any further."

Stanley frowned, "We're in the woods bro…and we don't have supplies to stay outdoors for a night."

"There's a place we can rest and take shelter. It's uhmm… right below us."

Stanley blinked owlishly, "What?"

"It's an abandoned military bunker that I found three years ago. I had it repaired and Fiddleford helped fix some of the machineries. Sorry I didn't tell you about it. I just-"

"Ford."

Stanford stopped talking and looked at his brother's tired face. Stanley blinked slowly, "Let's just… go there… m'tired…"

Stanford nodded quickly and got to his feet, "Okay, I'll be right back!"

Stanford turned the flashlight on the ground making sure he could see the light from where he is going. He patted his brother's shoulder and went into the trees. Stanley watched his brother go. He sat quietly, trying his best to stay awake. His whole body ache and he was exhausted. His head was pounding and his ears were ringing. He blinked when he though he saw movement, "Ford?"

'_Hello_.'

Stanley blinked at the pale girl in front of him. She looked like an Indian, with her dark hair braided and face painted. The girl approached him, _'You can see me?_'

"Uhh, yeah…"

The girl tilted her head, _'You can hear me?_'

"…yeah."

The girl took a step forward, _'Then you must be the one they're talking about!_ _The one who will take down the one eyed monster._'

Stanley leaned back as the girl took another step forward. Her eyes seem to glow as he gazed into them, mesmerized. Suddenly there were flashes of images. He saw a tall looming shadow, a red eye, burning buildings, some symbols and two children staring at him. The girl with trust and love, and the boy with anger and betrayal. There were voices both quiet and loud, gentle and angry. Then there was a scream and pain in his chest. He felt like he was sinking as darkness surrounded him.

"Stanley?! Hey, hey, hey… you alright? Stay awake bro. C'mon, open your eyes Stan," plead Stanford as he gently pat his brother's face.

Stanley groaned and opened his eyes, "Ford… you're back…"

"Yeah, I opened the door to the bunker. Let's go there now," said his brother as he pulled him up to his feet. Stanley struggled to move his legs as his brother brought them to the underground bunker's secret passage. He was too exhausted to even look around and just let his brother lead him down. When they reached the bottom, Stanford pulled the lever to close the entrance. The machinery making a loud noise as the panels moved.

Stanford sighed and adjusted his grip on his barely conscious brother. He took him to a small room where he usually used as a bedroom for him to rest when he's working down here. He lowered his brother down onto the bed and moved him to a comfortable position. He went to the locker and grabbed a blanket. He gave it a quick shake then threw it over his shivering twin. He pressed the back of his hand on his twin's forehead and bit his bottom lip with worry at the high temperature.

He grabbed a rag and went to wash it at the sink at the corner of the small room. He went back to his brother's side and put the wet rag on his forehead. Stanford stood by his brother for a few minutes before he wandered off to check the bunker. He searched for the spare map he remembered he left on his work desk. He unfolded it and looked at it thoughtfully, 'Let's see… If we took the tunnels and head for the western exit… yeah, this should do. It's closer to the cabin."

He looked at his sleeping brother and then grabbed the lantern on his desk and lit it up. He left the room and walked toward the metal door and opened it. He cringed at the metallic screech it made as he swung it open, he paused and looked over his shoulder, listening if he woke his brother. When he was sure his brother was still asleep he entered the adjoining room which led to the tunnels. He brought up the lantern and looked around. He hadn't been down on this part of the bunker for months and he hadn't fix the lighting.

Stanford let out a sigh and he followed the chalk marks he made on the walls that would lead him toward the right direction. The tunnel was long, damp and cold and he could hear dripping water. He should check that out when he had the time. He didn't want any of the pipes to break and flood the tunnels. He walked until he reached the end of the tunnel and entered a large chamber which was a laboratory. There was the humming of machines and occasional hiss from the hydraulics and the cooling chamber.

His eyes landed on one large metal door. He knew what was behind that door and he knew it still lives. The creature hatched from an egg he had excavated about a year ago grew rapidly. At first it was tame. It would listen to him and follow his orders but a few months later it started to show aggression. He had to contain it and until now he didn't know what to do with it. He had tried to freeze it in one of the stasis tubes before but he failed and only managed to enrage it when he wounded it. He watched its wound closing due to its rapid cell regeneration ability. He was able to trap it in the test chamber but he knew he had to take care of it as soon as possible.

Stanford looked at the small glass window when he heard scratching. The pale creature with pink eyes glared at him through the window, it hissed, "Hello **father**. It has been… months since I last saw you down here."

Stanford frowned, "You can speak fluently now."

"I've been… practicing. Talking with myself. With the walls. It gets dull and boring down here."

"I'm sure," said Stanford indifferently as he walked past the door and toward the decontamination chamber. He shut the door behind him. There was a beep and the light lit red. Cold air hissed around him and a few seconds later the light turned green and the door hissed open. He pushed it open and walked into the surveillance room. He looked at the screens, and making quick checks of the other rooms then he went to the boxes of supplies he had brought down here. He rummaged through the boxes for food, water and first aid supplies. He put the things he gathered in his backpack and went back to the laboratory.

Stanford checked the machines and he stopped by the stasis tubes. They were still functional and he was thinking about making another attempt at freezing the shapeshifter. He turned to look at the metal door when he heard clicking sounds from the creature's crab-like legs. He shook his head and headed toward the tunnels, he needed to get back to check up on Stanford.

The shapeshifter watched him disappear into the tunnel and changed its form into him, "I'll find my way out of here."

* * *

Stanley groaned as he was awaken by his brother. He felt something being pressed against his lips and heard his brother talking gently, "C'mon bro, drink the water."

He took a sip from the bottle but stopped when he felt his stomach rolled. He turned his head away and pushed it away, "N-no."

Stanford frowned, "Please, just a little more? You need to drink Stan. You're running a fever."

Stanley opened his eyes and gave a half-hearted glare at his brother. He took a few more sips then pushed the bottle away, "Ughh… I'm gonna hurl."

Stanford capped the bottle and grabbed the rag from the small bowl. He wrung it then wiped his brother's face who sighed at the cool contact, "How long was I out?"

Stanford shrugged, "Two, three hours give or take."

"Did you sleep?"

"Can't sleep worrying about you."

"Dude, get some sleep."

"I will but not until we get back to the cabin."

Stanley rolled his eyes, "Sleep. Now. We're gonna be here for a while anyway until sunrise… it's still night isn't it? Where are we anyway?"

"Underground bunker in the woods. And yes, it's still night. According to my watch it's a quarter to midnight."

Stanley nodded, his eyes drooping as exhaustion took over again, "Yeah… night. It's the time for sleep. So you should… get some sleep."

Stanford sighed, "I don'-"

"We had quite a day today. You need to sleep bro."

"…fine. Scoot over."

Stanley's eyes widened slightly, "Wha?"

"This is the only bed here. The floor's wet and cold, I'm not sleeping down there."

Stanley mumbled incoherently and moved aside, giving room for his brother. He glared at him, "No funny business."

Stanford chuckled, "What're you talking about?"

Stanley yawned and closed his eyes, "No hugs… no tickling… keep your hands to yourself."

"Ah, we used to cuddle when we were kids."

"We're not kids anymore."

"You were an adorable, clingy crybaby when we were kids. You would climb into my bed and hug me whenever you have nightmares."

Stanley groaned, "Shut up… and go to sleep."

Stanford grinned and poked his brother's nose, "Okay. Night Lee. Sweet dreams."

Stanley grumbled and rubbed his nose, "Night Ford."

He was asleep in mere seconds. Stanford stared at his brother's flushed face and he shifted uncomfortable at the feverish heat radiating off his brother. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. Maybe he should try going to sleep.

* * *

Stanford was awakened by pain in his midsection that knocked the air out of him. He gasped and scrambled back only to fall onto the floor. He cursed under his breath as he sat up, rubbing at his shoulder. He looked at his brother who was flailing and kicking about on the bed, head turning side to side and mouth moving, mumbling incoherently. Stanford sighed, "Well, so much for sleep."

He groaned as he pulled himself up and looked at his brother worriedly, "Stan?"

"No… leave 'em 'lone… take me…"

Stanford grabbed at his brother's wrist gently, "Stanley? Stan? C'mon wake up bro."

Stanley let out a keening sound, "No... not 'im… please…"

Stanford put a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave him a shake, "Stan! Wake up!"

Stanley woke up with a gasp and swung a fist at his brother who dodged it, "Whoa! Whoa! It's just me bro!"

He blinked in a daze and relaxed, "What time is it?"

"Huh? Oh uhh… about half past five. Whaddya know, I actually slept for more than four hours…"

Stanley sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, "I… we should get going."

Stanford stared at his brother, contemplating, "Okay but first, let's try get some liquid and food in you."

"We got food?"

"Well, not much. Got some corned beef, mushroom soup and some beef jerky. I got some aspirins too. Here, take these and drink some water," said Stanford as he dropped two pills on his brother's hand and then handed him a bottle of water.

Stanley took the offered pills and washed them down with water. He made a face as his stomach churned, "I'm not sure about food right now…"

"You gotta eat. We didn't eat much yesterday."

His twin sighed, "Fine. I'll try the soup… and give me a jerky."

Stanley sat on the bed, munching on a beef jerky in a dazed state as his twin heat up the canned soup with a bunsen burner. Stanford stifled a yawn as he shut off the burner and carefully poured the soup into a bowl and handed it to his brother, "Careful. It's hot."

"Hmm."

Stanford rubbed his neck at his brother's reaction then shrugged and went to heat his can of corned beef. When he was satisfied he wrapped a rag around the can and then took it, careful not to burn himself with the hot metal. He grabbed the spoon and set next to his twin who was staring at his bowl of soup, "You okay man?"

Stanley blinked, "Uhh, yeah… This bowl is clean right?"

Stanford rolled his eyes, "Yeah."

The bothers ate in silence. The only sound, the clanking of a spoon in a metal can. After they were done, Stanley made quick wash of the bowl and spoons and putting them away. He threw the emptied can in a box and shrugged when his brother gave him a look. He watched his brother stood up unsteadily, "You sure you're ready to go?"

Stanley nodded, "Yeah. Just… Let's just go home."

Stanford sighed and went to his brother's side, took his arm and slung it around his shoulder. Stanley was ready to protest but he interrupted, "Don't be stubborn and let me help you."

They two left the southern chamber of the bunker and headed into the tunnels, Stanford closing and locking the door behind them. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Stanley looked around curiously, "So, how'd you find this place again?"

"Oh umm… it was an accident really. I found the secret hatch when I was doing field research in the woods near the cabin. There are four chambers: north, east, south and west. The nearest one to the cabin is the west chamber. East and north are inaccessible. There was a cave in by the north entrance and the eastern chamber was flooded. I tried cleaning up the place a bit, you know in case I got sidetracked in my research and I needed a place to rest for the night."

"I see… it's not too bad I guess. Kinda cool. Like ya got your own secret hideout. You know… like Batman!"

Stanford chuckled, "Yeah? Well I'm no Batman. Just some nerd obsessed with my research."

"… you can be like some mad scientist then. And this is your evil lair!"

"Dude, the fever fried your brain!"

Stanley grinned, "I can pretend to be your henchman! O-or your decoy twin or something! I'll distract the _hero_ and you get to prepare some evil device to get rid of 'im!'

"Yup, that fever seriously fried your brain. And I thought you like being the hero and not the villain?"

"I think being a villain is kinda awesome too… ya know? Villains have their charms with the ladies."

Stanford raised a brow amusedly, "Okay. If you say so."

When they reached the laboratory Stanford let his brother sit on one of the stools, "I'll be right back, need to check some things real quick and get the door open."

Stanley nodded distractedly, his eyes wandering around the room. Stanford glanced at the test chamber's door nervously then he quickly went to the stasis tubes' control panel. While he was busy at it, Stanley stood up and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He wandered to get a closer look at a cage with the bars torn open. He frowned at it in concern. He turned around and had to quickly steady himself when the world tilted. He took a few seconds to compose himself.

There was movement and some scratching sound from one of the metal doors. He looked at his brother who was busy doing whatever he was doing at the control panel. Curiosity got to him and he went to check the door. He squinted as he looked through the dirty glass. He gasped when he saw a small boy inside, "What the-"

The boy looked up at him with wide eyes, "H-help me."

Stanley looked around and saw a lever, "Hang in there kid. I'll get ya outta there."

Stanford heard his brother talking and he turned around, "STANLEY NO!"

The metallic door hissed open and Stanley stood at the entrance staring at the boy. His eyes widened when he got a clear look at the boy. He looked like him when he was twelve! The little boy grinned maliciously, "Thank you."

* * *

**I couldn' t resist the Batman mention. My bro loves Batman. Anyway that's it for this chapter, I'll try upload the next chapter sometime next weekend.**

**SV RH NV, R ZN SV. DSL RH DSL?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Prepare your feels for the angst at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Stanley gasped and took a few steps back when the child replica of him morphed into a white insect-like creature with pale pink eyes. Its skin was shiny and covered in slime. It has boney long arms with three finger each hand and its four slender legs clacked against the floor. The shape shifter chuckled deeply and an ugly grin twisted its snout, "FREE!"

"Lee get away from it!" Ford shouted frantically.

Stanley stumbled on his feet and fell backward but the shape shifter caught him by the front of his jacket and lifted him up easily with its boney right arm, surprising him. He grabbed the creature's fingers and tried to free himself but his fingers slipped on the creature's slime covered skin, he grimaced in disgust, "What the Hell is this thing?!"

"Lee?" asked the shape shifter as it squinted at Stanley then turned to Stanford, "So… this must be that twin of yours that you _hate _so much!"

Stanley blinked and stared at it, "What?"

Stanford tensed, "Don't listen to it Stanley!"

The shape shifter looked between the brothers, "Oh? Are you two on good terms now?"

"You shut your mouth!" warned Ford as he picked up a dented metal pipe lying on the floor. He ran forward and swung the pipe at the creature's head but the shape shifter nimbly dodged it and dragged Stanley with it. Stanford tensed and stopped attacking, afraid he'll hit his brother.

The shape shifter chuckled and took Stanford's form. Stanley tensed at the sight of his brother grinning maliciously at him, "Or it could be an act? You're pretending aren't you Stanford? There is no way you'll get together with this _pathetic_ brother of yours! You said so yourself!"

"F-Ford?" asked Stanley uncertainly, eyes shifting between his brother and the shape shifter.

Stanford raised his free hand to calm the fear and panic he could see in his brother's eyes, "It's not true Stan! Don't listen to it!"

"You know he told me how much he **hated** you for ruining his life? How you cost him his dream school? He said he'll never **forgive **you for that!"

"Shut up!" screamed Stanford as he lunged forward. The shape shifter cackled and transformed into a giant bat, scooping Stanley up and took flight toward the caves. Stanford ran after them, "STAN!"

Stanley struggled in the giant bat's claws but the creature gave him a squeeze and the air was expelled from his lungs and he let out a pained cry at the pain flaring in his ribs, "Your brother is a pretty good liar you know?"

"Y-you're the one who's lying pal," wheezed Stanley.

"How would you know he's not lying to you? Pretending he cared? You two have been apart for what? Nearly eight years? Do you even **know** who your brother is? Don't you think he's **changed **over the years?"

Stanley stared at his brother who was running below them. He clenched his fists, "I… I trust my brother."

The shape shifter grunted, "You humans are foolish creatures."

"STANLEY?!"

The shape shifter morphed to its original form and clung to a stalactite, holding Stanley by his left arm making him let out a pained cry when his shoulder jerked upon the sudden weight it has to support. He grit his teeth as his muscles were strained and the pain in his rib flared, tears stung his eyes. The shape shifter shook him as if it was holding a doll, "You let me out of this underground prison and I'll give you back your brother Stanford."

Stanford glared at the creature. Stanley gazed down at him and shook his head, "N-no… don't… don't let this thing out… Ford."

The shape shifter hissed at him and shook him again, "Silence! So what will it be Stanford? Better make up your mind quickly. I'm losing my grip on him!"

Which was true as the leather sleeve of Stanley's jacket began to slip between the shape shifter's grip because of its slimy skin. Stanford took a step forward, "Okay! Alright! I-I'll open the door for you!"

The creature grinned and leaped down from the stalactite. For a moment Stanford felt cold fear grip him, worrying that the creature might drop his brother or hurt him when they landed. He let out a quiet sigh when the shape shifter had actually changed its hold on Stanley and was holding him with both hands gripping on either side of the man's shoulders before landing. Stanley's feet were hanging about a feet of the ground.

Stanford's worry returned when he saw the pained expression on his brother's face, he quickly approached them, "Stanley?"

The shape shifter took a few steps back, keeping the brothers apart and sneered at him, "Open the door and I'll give him to you."

Stanford paused and lowered his hand. He pressed his lips in a thin line and nodded stiffly, "Okay. Follow me."

Stanley stared at his brother's back through blurry eyes. The pain was making it hard for him to think and the shape shifter's words were swimming in his mind: **Do you even know who your brother is? Don't you think he's changed over the years?** _Change _was one of his many worries about his brother. Not knowing him as well as he thought, that scares him. What if the shape shifter was right? People change over the years. Heck _he's_ changed. Why not Stanford too? His mind flashed back to when he first came to Gravity Falls nearly half a year ago.

_ He was hiding in a sleazy motel from some Rico, a loan shark he owed a lot of debt to, when he received Stanford's postcard. He guessed their mother kept his brother updated on his whereabouts. At first he wasn't sure about going to meet his brother, he still felt guilty and slight bitterness toward his brother. He had decided to pack his things and go visit his brother, thinking that it's time they settle their past issues._

_ When Stanley reached his brother's cabin that night, it was raining heavily. He was greeted by a man he didn't know who goes by the name Fiddleford "Hadron" McGucket. McGucket was shocked to see him and had shouted for Stanford to come greet him. Their first meeting wasn't… as warm as he hoped. His brother had reprimanded him for coming in such weather telling him it was foolish and dangerous. He told himself his brother was just worried for him. He fell ill the next day and he got another lecture from his brother with his "I told you so", "it was a bad idea" and "you get sick easily". He had to take care of himself and he felt bad for interrupting the two busy men because he didn't know what is where or where is where._

_ Lucky for him Fiddleford was helpful. The two became acquainted and Fiddleford even introduced him to the little twerp, his son Tate or as he liked to be called "Ranger". He learnt that the man knew his brother in college and used to live in Palo Alto before moving to Gravity Falls early of the year so he could help Stanford with his research. He barely saw his brother while he was recovering. Fiddleford was the only person who checked up on him every few hours and he felt upset toward his twin. _

_ However he reasoned that his brother was just busy. He remembered how his twin was when he's busy with his studies. He gets absorbed in his research and it's like he's the only person existing in the world, nothing else mattered. He dragged himself out of his bed to make sure his brother had eaten or gone to bed when it was really late. His brother would scold him and told him he should be staying in bed and rest but he couldn't sleep knowing his brother is working himself to death._

_ It was a couple of days after he was back to health that he worked up the courage and asked his brother why he was invited to Gravity Falls. Stanford had stared at him, seeming confused before his face lit up and he started rambling about the mysteries that he had discovered. After he was done he turned to his brother with an excited grin, which he often wore when they were out on an adventure when they were little boys. Stanford had placed his hands on his shoulders, his eyes twinkling, "You still up for some adventure and monster hunting Stan?"_

_ And to Stan, that was what he wanted to hear. To have a chance to spend time with his brother. His face had broken into a wide grin, "Always!"_

_ He had cut off his mullet, which his brother had teased him about, and got back to his workout. He aimed to keep in shape so he could protect himself and his brother in their expeditions. Their adventures were often exciting and dangerous and he actually felt his relationship with his brother has improved as they spent more time together. Fiddleford rarely joins them on their field study though but he's alright with that. He doesn't need two people to watch out for while they're out in the woods. _

_ He still kept in touch with Carla but their relationship has been strained over the years. And that was soon over when he drove Thistle Downe's van into a ravine in a drunken state. Carla had thrown a fit and they had the worse fight ever. She walked away and he went back to the shack, angry and drunk. That night he had a big fight with Stanford too._

Stanley snapped out of his musings when the shape shifter's grip on him tightened causing him to gasp in pain. His brother had spun around to look at him, worry evident in his eyes and that eases Stanley's worries and fear concerning the shape shifter's words and his own doubts.

"You're hurting him!" said Stanford through gritted teeth.

"And I can kill him too to put him out of his misery," said the shape shifter gleefully.

Stanford glared at it, "You do that and you'll never see daylight."

"You don't have the upper hand to make demands here human."

Stanford's eyes shifted to his brother and Stanley noticed his brother was reaching for something behind him. Stanford's eyes shifted back to the shape shifter, "Think fast!"

He brought the fire extinguisher in front of him and sprayed the shape shifter and his brother with cold white foam. The shape shifter let out a startled roar and released Stanley who staggered painfully toward his brother who caught him. Stanford swung the red can at the shape shifter as hard as he could and knocked it down. He then grabbed his brother and ran toward the exit.

The shape shifter wiped off the cold carbon dioxide foam of itself and gave chase, "You are not getting away from me easily this time!"

Stanford brought his brother down when the creature leaped toward them. It crashed into one of the stasis chamber. Stanford quickly scrambled to the control panel and pressed the buttons, he couldn't even remember which button he was supposed to push in his haste. The shape shifter pulled itself out of the glass tube and lunged for him. They crashed to the floor and the shape shifter took his brother's form, "You're not leaving me down here!"

Stanford hesitated and the doppelgänger punched him. He fought back, trying to kick it back into the stasis chamber. Stanley groaned as he got up on his hands and knees, his vision blurred as he looked at the two being fighting a few feet away. The shape shifter heard him and quickly took Stanford's form, "Stanley help me get this thing into the stasis chamber!"

"No! Don't listen to him! He's not me!" cried Stanford.

Stanley staggered to his feet, his vision clearing and for a moment he was confused at the sight of two Stanford before realizing one of them was an imposter, "Ford?"

"The stasis chamber Lee! We have to contain it!"

"Don't listen to him! He's not me!"

Stanley stared at the two men struggling on the floor, throwing punches and kicks. One of them managed to pin the other and hit him hard to knock him out, "Stanley! Quickly help me! We need to contain it!"

"H-how do I know I can trust you?"

Stanford growled at him, "We don't have much time! We have to contain it before it wakes up! The shape shifter can recover very quickly!"

Stanley hesitated but then he helped Stanford lift up the other man and dragged him toward one of the stasis chamber. Stanford let the man go while Stanley still kept a grip on the man's arm. Stanford frowned, "Let him go so I can lock it in!"

"I gave you nicknames," said Stanley suddenly.

Stanford looked at him, "Yeah. You gave me quite a number."

"What was the one I used to always call you?"

"Poindexter of course."

Stanley stared at Stanford then nodded slowly, "Come here and help me prop him up."

Stanford hesitated for a moment then took a few steps toward him. The man Stanley was holding stirred, "…_S-Sixer_."

_ Stanford_ tensed and Stanley grabbed him roughly and pushed him into the stasis chamber with a burst of strength the shape shifter didn't expect, and he quickly pulled his real brother out. Stanford stumbled toward the control panel while his brother kept his hands against the shape shifter's chest. The shape shifter growled at Stanley and pushed him back, making him stumble. Stanford slammed the button and the door hissed shut as the shape shifter stepped out, trapping its left arm inside the chamber. It hissed and tried to pull itself out but it was stuck.

The shape shifter morphed to its original form as the cold gas was released in the chamber and it let out a shriek as the cold engulfed its trapped arm, making its skin turn a grotesque blue-purple. The enraged creature struggled to free itself, slamming its other hand against the glass hard and cracked it. It hit the glass again.

Stanford grabbed his brother and dragged him toward the exit. They heard the glass shatter and he tugged at his brother to hurry. They were nearing the door when he heard his brother gasped and he heard a squelching sound. He turned toward Stanley and saw something white and sharp protruding out from his chest through his back. Stanley stared at him with wide eyes as blood gushed out from his mouth, "F-Fo-urk!"

"STAN?!"

Stanley's body gave a jerk as the shape shifter withdrew its claw. Its left arm, from the shoulder down, now looking swollen and deformed. The cells unable to regenerate properly. The shape shifter chuckled darkly, "If you won't let me out then I'll at least have the _pleasure_ of killing the both of you."

Stanford knelt next to his brother, his hands wet and slick with blood as he pressed his hands on the gaping wound. Stanley had gone pale quickly and his eyes stared at his brother's tear stricken face, "Stay with me Stanley!"

Stanley's lips moved but no sound came out. He sputtered and grasped feebly at his brother's sleeve, his vision fading and he couldn't even hear his brother's voice. And then, then there was nothing but pitch black coldness.

* * *

Whelp, I finally sat down and wrote this chapter in nearly 2 hours. Enjoy the angst people.

Don't worry, you know Stan's not gonna die. I need him alive to continue this story! Comments? Thoughts? You know where to drop them.

(I am held responsible for all feels hurt, grammatical errors and typos.)


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey ho! Sorry for the late update! Been busy with work and stuff lately. So here's chapter nine! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

A pained cry escaped Stanley's lips and he stumbled, dragging Stanford down. His brother turned to ask him what was wrong but he fell on the ground when Stanley pushed him to the side. There was a crack and he saw the shape shifter's attack had missed hitting them. Its extended clawed arm quickly retracting from where it hit the cave wall. He sat up quickly, eyes widening at the sight of blood streaming down his brother's nose, "STANLEY?!"

Stanley was hunched on his knees, head in his hands. His breathing was harsh and eyes clenched tight. He shuddered and let out a low groan. Stanford looked up when the shape shifter moved. He cursed as he realized that the shape shifter was faster as it came upon them in seconds. The shape shifter hissed, eyes narrowed and clawed arm ready to strike Stanley who was closer. Stanford raised his hands, "**NO**!"

All of a sudden the shape shifter was flung across the room. It crashed against one of the tables breaking it under its weight and scattering the papers and tools that were on it. Stanford tried to calm his frantic heart as he stared at the creature. Everything was suddenly silent.

"F-Ford?"

Stanford met Stanley's wide red-rimmed eyes. He gulped, "A-are you alright Stan?"

Stanley blinked then looked at the shape shifter as it stirred, his brows wrinkling in confusion, "What just… d-did you do that?!"

Stanford grabbed his brother and hauled him up, "No time to explain. We need to get out **now**!"

Stanley stumbled on shaky legs as he was dragged by his twin toward the door. The next few moments were a blur to him as his vision swam. He felt as if he was dreaming, like he was out of his body. He couldn't hear or feel anything. The pounding in his head was receding and he was left feeling lightheaded. He was brought back to clarity when Stanford slapped his cheeks lightly. He opened his eyes, _huh? Didn't remember closing them_. His brother was talking and he couldn't hear anything. He looked over his brother's shoulder when he saw movement. He was snapped into attention when Stanford shook him by his shoulders, "Stanley?! Stan, hey, look at me bro!"

"Ford?"

Stanford sighed, "You with me Stan?"

Stanley blinked slowly. He realized he was sitting on a crate. He glanced over his brother's shoulder and Stanford followed his gaze before turning to face him again, "It's alright. The door's sealed. It doesn't know the passcode to open the door from the other side."

"No… I just thought…" Stanley trailed off and he suddenly gasped.

Stanford watched his brother pat his chest in worry, "What is it?! Are you hurt?!"

"There's no blood."

"Stan?"

"I'm not dead?"

"What?"

"I d-died. You watched me die," said Stanley as he looked up at his brother with wide eyes.

Stanford palmed his brother's warm forehead, "You're not dead. You're alive. And we need to head back home. Your fever's getting worse. You're hallucinating!"

Stanley grabbed his wrist tightly, "And that thing. You did **something** to it."

Stanford stiffened. His lips pressed together as he stared at his brother's wide questioning eyes, "Stan, you're feverish and you were _hallucinating_."

"B-but I saw-" he paused when his brother brushed a thumb under his nose, wiping at the blood. He stared at the blood on his brother's thumb then wiped at his nose with the back of his hand. His brows creased as he stared at the blood, "D-did I get hit?"

Stanford sighed, "Let's get you home."

His heart constricted at the look of confusion and fear in his brother's eyes. Stanley's eyes flicked to the side again, as if he saw something and Stanford followed his gaze just to be sure. There was nothing or no one behind him. He sighed and turned to his brother whose eyes were fixed to one corner of the room. His lips pulled in a small frown and brows creased, "Hey Ford?"

"Yeah?"

Stanley looked up at him, "Who's the girl?"

Stanford frowned, "What?"

Stanley raised a shaky hand and pointed at the corner of the room, "W-who's that girl?"

Stanford spun around but he saw nothing.

* * *

Stanford sat at his desk, pen tapping against the table as his mind wandered. The journal in front of him left open and forgotten. There was a small notebook and a bank book lying open in front of him too. He sighed loudly and palmed his face, fingers pinching at the bridge off his nose. He rubbed at the back of his neck, leaned back against the chair and dropped the pen on the table, "Damn it."

He turned toward his brother when he heard him cough. Stanley lay asleep on Stanford's bed. He wanted to keep his brother close so he could keep an eye on him. Stanford had tried his best to clean up his brother and patch up the wounds. He suspected Stanley had a few cracked, if not broken, ribs. Thanks to the shape shifter. Stanford's hands clenched to a tight fist at the thought of the creature. He should have disposed of it when he first realized it was unstable, dangerous. He looked at the books on his desk. He wanted to take Stanley to the hospital just to make sure he doesn't sustain any internal bleeding he couldn't find but he's running low on cash and he doesn't want the doctors to ask questions. It was only a few days since Stanley was released after all.

Stanford looked down at his hands, remembering what he had done to the shape shifter and the look of fear in his brother's eyes. He hoped Stanley wouldn't ask him about it when he woke up. He looked at the clock and realized it was late afternoon. He stood up with a groan and cringed at his joints cracking and the ache of his bruises. He walked over toward his brother, took the warm rag on his forehead and dipped it in the bowl of water. He wrung out the water and dabbed it on his brother's flushed face.

Stanley's lips were pulled into a small frown and his brows creased together. His eyes moving rapidly beneath his lids. His fingers clutched against the blanket before they relaxed. Stanford placed a hand on his twin's forehead and frowned. He then placed the cool wet rag on Stanley's forehead. Stanley seemed to relax a bit at the contact. Stanford patted his brother's hand, "I'll be back. Gonna make something for dinner."

Stanford stood still for a few moments, then he left the room. He was walking toward the kitchen when he heard banging on his door. He paused and stared at it. There was another banging, and it sounded urgent this time. He quickly walked toward the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Fiddleford's wife at the door. She was a petite woman, with brown wavy hair that she always tie up in a neat bun. There were shadows under her eyes and her usually neat bun was in disarray, "Uhh, Gina? W-what's wrong?"

She looked around nervously, "C-can I come in?"

Stanford took a step back, "Yeah. Sure, come in."

Gina ducked her head and walked in. She spun around as the door was shut, "Who is Bill Cipher?"

Stanford blinked, "What?"

"Bill Cipher. Who is he?"

"I uhhh…don't know. Why? What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

Gina sat on the couch, a hand pressed against her mouth and her shoulders shook. She took a few moments to compose herself, "No. I just… I'm worried for my husband."

Stanford sat down next to her, shifting awkwardly, "What's wrong with Fiddleford?"

Gina turned to him, "I heard him say that name often. He has been acting strange for more than a month now. I tried to get him to talk but he told me not to worry about it."

Stanford frowned. _Fiddleford has been acting strange?_ He never noticed. Okay maybe the man had been jumpy lately but he's like that when he's stressed and overworked. Stanford's fingers dug into his palm as guilt washed over him. Had he been overworking his friend with their portal project?

"And a week ago he collapsed. Doctor said he overworked himself. He was in an out of consciousness for a few days with his high fever. And two days ago, he woke up screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night! Scared me and Tate. Then he just starts rambling. And Bill Cipher was mentioned again."

"How is he now?" asked Stanford concerned.

Gina wrung her hands, "He… he's awake. And he seems fine. But I'm worried. He doesn't seem to remember some things. He said it's probably because of the fever but I- I just… I'm really worried!"

"Okay, how about I come over and talk to him?"

Gina's arms wrapped around herself, "I'd appreciate it. Y-you really don't know anyone named Bill Cipher?"

Stanford lowered his gaze and swallowed his guilt, "I'm sorry. No."

"Dear lord, what if Fiddleford got himself involved with someone dangerous?!"

"No. I'm sure it's not that," Stanford tried to reassure her.

Gina clutched at the sleeves of her blouse, "I… I should go home. I shouldn't leave Tate alone with his father too long."

Stanford stood up with her and led her to the door, "I'll come visit tomorrow if that's okay with you?"

The woman nodded her head, "Thank you Stanford."

Stanford watched her get into her car then drove off. He sighed and went back inside and paused when he realized the world had turned grey. Bill appeared in a flash of light in front of him, "**Hey there Doctor! How's it going?**"

"Bill. What is going on here?"

Bill floated around the room, "**Whaddya mean?**"

"I'm talking about Fiddleford! What have you done?"

Bill turned to him, "**Nothing. I didn't do anything to him.**"

Stanford's eyes narrowed, "But his wife said-"

Bill sighed dramatically and floated closer. He raised a finger, "**Here's something for you to think about Doc! I am ****_incapable_**** of lying! It's something that I am cursed with. If ya wanna call it that.**"

Stanford stared at him skeptically. Bill clapped his shoulder lightly, "**I have no physical form buddy so I can't hurt him!**"

"But you're a… a _dream_ demon," Stanford's voice lowered slightly.

"**True and that's my job,**" said Bill as he pressed a hand against his chest, "**But dreams couldn't harm anyone, right?**"

Stanford looked at his feet, "Yeah. Physically. But… emotionally."

"**Pssh! Dreams are mostly involuntary images that you see when you sleep! And they're affected by emotions, thoughts, ideas and sensations! Fiddleford's just stressed out and his dreams are affected by it. Now I understand you humans are emotional beings but maybe whatever troubles him will go away after he takes a long break? I may be the 'warden' of the mindscape but I don't have total control. His dreams are defined by his mind.**"

Stanford thought about it. He had read some books about dreams before, his mother being a phone _psychic_ and all. He knew dreams are affected by emotions and thoughts. And if Fiddleford was stressed and sleep-deprived as he, it was reasonable that he'd have troubling dreams with Fiddleford being the kind of man who worries and thinks too much. Stanford himself had troubling dreams but he was able to get passed them with logical thinking. He rubbed at his face tiredly and sighed, "I'll… I'll talk with him tomorrow and maybe we'll figure out what's bothering him."

"**Just tell him to take a break. By the way, I didn't see Stano.**"

"Oh he's sleeping. He got a fever."

Bill chuckled, "**Boy you humans are weak**."

Stanford rolled his eyes, "You mentioned that far too many times Bill."

"**Well, time for me to go! I'll see ya around!**"

Stanford blinked and he was standing alone in the living room back pressed against the door. He sighed and headed for the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

_Stanley watched with wide eyes as the shape shifter stepped closer, clawed hand raised to strike. He lift his arms in front of him protectively as the clawed hand descended and the next thing he knew the shape shifter was flung away from him, crashing against the table and breaking it. He stared at it, surprised and he turned around to see his brother with his hands extended in front of him, "Ford?"_

_ "__You alright Stanley?"_

_Stanley nodded slowly. He looked at the shape shifter, "H-how did you- hrrk!?"_

_Stanley found himself floating in the air, his legs kicking. The air was cut off by a force pressing against his throat. His hands instinctively went up to claw at whatever had him around his neck but there was nothing there. He stared at Stanford who had one hand extended at him, fingers curled as if he was holding something, "F-Ford?!"_

_Stanford growled, his eyes glowing an eerie yellow and his pupils elongated to narrow slits, "I shouldn't have asked you to come! You're nothing but trouble and you almost got us killed!"_

_Stanley's eyes prickled with tears and he gasped for air. The pressure around his throat tightened, spots appearing in front of him._

_ "__What the shape shifter said were true! I never did forgave you for what you've done! I still blame you for ruining my future! If you didn't sabotage my science fair project, we could have a better life as family! But no, you just had to be selfish!"_

_ "__I'm… s-sorry…"_

_ "__Your selfishness has torn our family apart! And I __**hate**__ you for that! Why do you have to ruin our happiness?!"_

_Stanley suddenly fell on the ground. He gasped and coughed. Hands around his sore throat as he curled into a fetal position. He heard footsteps and he looked up at his brother who looked down at him disdainfully, "I want you gone. And don't ever come back. You're not welcomed here."_

_Stanley watched him turn around and walked away. He raised a hand, "No… don't leave. I'm sorry, Ford. Please… don't leave."_

_A shadow loomed over him and he looked at the shape shifter who sneered at him, "See? Your brother never cared about you. You're worthless."_

_It raised a clawed hand, "Now, allow me to end your pathetic life."_

* * *

Stanley sat up with a gasp. He groaned and wrapped an arm around his chest. He took in a few deep breaths and waited for the pain to pass. When the pain faded he looked around and realized where he was. His brother was not in the room and he felt a surge of fear and panic. He swung his legs off the side of the long couch serving as his brother's bed and headed for the door. The cabin was quiet and dark except for the kitchen at the end of the hall.

Stanley slowly walked toward the kitchen, his bare feet padding on the floor heavily but silently. He held his breath when he reached the doorframe, listening for any sounds. There was the sound of chopping and he relaxed a bit and peeked inside. Stanford was cautiously chopping a potato and he couldn't help but chuckled at the sight, "Y-ya don't have to cut it to equal size Poindexter."

Stanford turned to him with wide eyes, "Stanley! What are you doing up?!"

Stanley sighed as he walked toward a chair. Stanford quickly came over to help him and he raised a hand, "Whoa there! Watch where you're pointing that knife!"

Stanford blushed and put the knife on the counter, "Sorry!"

He helped his brother to the chair and let him sit. He watched with concern as Stanley's arm curled around his chest, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. And thirsty."

Stanford quickly got him a glass of water which he drank carefully. He looked at the stove, "What're ya making?"

"Uhh... beef stew?"

Stanley raised a brow, "Really?"

"Well how hard can it be? I followed the instructions precisely!"

That's when Stanley noticed the opened cookbook on the counter, "Uh-huh. But when it comes to chopping the vegetables, you don't really have to be… _precise_."

"But the instruction-"

Stanley smiled, "I know. But you're wasting precious time if you're going to cut them with exact measurements or whatever."

Stanford blushed. He threw his hands up and went back to the counter, "Oh fine! I'll just slaughter them!"

Stanley grinned, "They're not animals."

"Shut up."

The two remained silent. Stanley staring at his half full glass and Stanford chopping at the vegetables. Stanley took in a deep breath, "Do you hate me?"

Stanford paused and turned to him with wide eyes, "What?!"

Stanley avoided his eyes, "Do you hate me? For ruining your chance to get into West Coast Tech?"

Stanford stared at his brother, his fingers involuntarily tightening around the knife's handle at the memory. He grit his teeth because the word _yes_ came to mind. _No_, he thought. He didn't **hate** his brother. Angry and bitter, yes, a little. He had worked hard on that project and Stanley… he still felt betrayed for what Stanley had done. He thought Stanley would understand him better, would give him the support he needed. He was so angry and upset to know Stanley didn't have his back when he was so close to going to his dream school.

Stanley looked at him when his brother didn't reply and Stanford realized he had been silent, "O-of course not!"

Stanley stared at him for a long moment then lowered his gaze and lift up the glass to his lips, "I see."

Stanford stood staring at his twin, waiting for him to say more but Stanley remained silent. He turned around and stared at the chopping board, brows furrowed in worry. He took in a deep breath but before he could say anything he heard the scrape off the wooden chair on the floor. He turned around to see Stanley walking toward the door, "Stanley?"

"I'm… tired. I'm gonna lie down in the living room. Wake me up when dinner's ready."

Stanford watched him walk away and he suddenly felt there was a huge gap between them. The same emptiness he felt for nearly a decade when his brother wasn't around. He contemplated about going to talk to his brother but went against it and decided to give him time to rest and think. He stared at the cutting board, brows lowered in anger, "Damn shifter."

* * *

**HHHHHHH! Tensions rising! Things are worsening real fast in the next chapters!**

**jvuk zukjcpay byjgyyp ik**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hhhhh, as usually, any grammatical errors and typos are mine. Sorry about that. Hueee, I was very sleepy when I wrote this chapter. I feel so bad for writing this without drafting. I hope this chapter is alright before things start to get chaotic in the coming chapters. And so sorry for updating this chapter here late! I forgot my password and I kinda forgot I have FF account. (_I posted the updated chapter on tumblr and AO3 18/11/2015!_)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Stanford tugged at the end of his jacket's sleeve nervously. He had been standing at the McGucket's porch for a few minutes now. Gina knew he was coming to visit, to talk to her husband, but he didn't give her a call before he came over. He should have called her he thought. He took in a deep breath and raised his fist. He rapped on the door and waited for someone to greet him. He looked around the neighbourhood; it was a nice and quiet place but for some reason he felt uneasy. He turned to the door when it swung open, "Good morn-"

"Uncle Ford?"

Stanford's gaze shot down and he gave Tate a smile, "Good morning Ranger!"

The boy blinked his eyes. Stanford tried to keep his smile when he noticed how tired the boy looked. Tate rubbed his eyes, "Uhh, morning. What're you doin' here?"

"Oh, I'm here to talk with your parents."

The boy's eyes narrowed, "It's about dad ain't it?"

"Stanford! You're here!" said Gina as she came to greet him. She placed her hands on her son's shoulder and gave Stanford a grateful smile. She gently pulled Tate away from the door, "Come on in."

Stanford walked in and looked around, "Where's Fiddleford?"

The smile on Gina's face faltered. She looked down at her son, "Tate darling, can you please go to your room? We need to discuss something."

The boy looked like he was ready to argue but then he sighed and his shoulders slumped forward, "Yes mom."

The adults watched him walked down the hall toward his room. He stopped for a moment to look at them then walked into his room. The door shut with a click behind him. Stanford turned to Gina, "How is he today?"

Gina played with her hair nervously, "He's… he's awake. And it seems he's back to himself."

"That's good. Isn't it?"

Gina looked at him with wide eyes, "But he thinks it's… September."

Stanford's eyes widened, "What?"

"Stanford!"

The duo jumped in surprise and turned to Fiddleford who walked out of his study with a big grin, "You didn't tell me you were comin'!"

Stanford smiled at his friend and looked at him carefully. Nothing seemed wrong with his friend. Stanford chuckled and rubbed his neck, "My bad. I forgot to give you a call!"

"Well, since yer here, I have somethin' to show ya!" said Fiddleford as he clapped Stanford's shoulder and led him toward his study.

"I'll make some tea. You don't mind tea do you?" asked Gina.

"Tea is fine," said Stanford politely. He then proceeded to follow his friend to his study. He watched Fiddleford walked toward his cluttered desk and pulled out a blueprint, "I think I figured out why the portal wouldn't start up!"

The man began talking animatedly about what they may have missed and what needed to be fixed. Stanford raised his hands, "Fiddleford slow down!"

Fiddleford stopped and turned to his friend, a big grin on his face and eyes wide with excitement, "Oh, pardon me! I'm just- this is just exciting! We can finally start the portal! And see what's on the other side!"

Stanford felt uneasy at the mention of the portal. The first time they tried activating the portal something went wrong with… with Stan. He walked toward the taller man and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Fiddleford, I need to tell you something and I think you should sit down."

The grin on Fiddleford's face disappeared and was replaced with a worried frown. He sat down on a chair and looked up at his friend who began pacing, "What is it Stanford? Did something happen to the portal? Did Arthur or Charles came to ask you about it?"

"What? No. No. Look uhh… you remember being sick?"

Fiddleford's brows creased, "N-not really. But my wife and son did tell me that I've been sleeping too long. Is it… is it somethin' supernatural? I mean I was careful and I followed yer instruction to put up those warding sigils around the house…"

Stanford stopped pacing and looked at his friend, "I… I really don't know what happened to you. I'm sorry. I wasn't around to check up on you because Stanley was in the hospital."

Fiddleford sat up straight, "Stanley? Who's Stanley?"

Stanford stared at the man bewildered, as if he has grown another head, "Stanley, my brother! Don't you remember?"

"No. You never told me you have a brother. He was hospitalized? Is he alright? What happened?"

Stanford stared at Fiddleford. Okay, he never thought the man would forget so much. Didn't Gina said he thought it was September? But Stan came to Gravity Falls sometime end of May. How could Fiddleford not remember his brother? He rubbed his chin in thought, "He's… he's fine. He's resting at the cabin now."

"Oh good. Now, what was it you were going to tell me?"

"Alright, I don't want you to be alarmed but today is the eighth of November."

Fiddleford's brows furrowed, "W-what? But… wasn't it twenty second September yesterday?"

"No."

The taller man ran his hand through his hair, "H-how? How could I… what happened to me? Why can't I… I mean… I-I'm so confused."

Stanford placed his hands on his friend's shoulder, "It's alright, calm down Fiddleford. We'll figure this out together."

"What about the portal?"

"The portal has been completed last month but we just have a little issue with… our calculations. It's functioning that's for sure but-"

Fiddleford's eyes were wide, "We started it up? It works?!"

Stanford gave him a small smile, "Yes."

He stepped back as his friend jumped to his feet and gripped his arms, "That's brilliant! So how was it? What happened?"

Stanford cringed at the memory. He shuddered at the memory of Stan's glowing eyes and the strange voices he heard, "Uhh… something went wrong and we had to quickly shut it down."

"What? Why?"

Stanford sighed and rubbed his neck, he didn't like to lie but he didn't know how to explain to his friend what happened that night, "Let's say starting up the portal during a stormy night was a bad idea. We believed there was a power surge or something that night. Fried some of the circuits…we still need to fix that. And check on the machines' circuitries," he added thoughtfully.

"Oh, but at least we know it works! Once we fix whatever got damaged we can start it up again!" said Fiddleford enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'll talk with Bill and ask him if my new calculations are correct."

Fiddleford noticeably paled and he took a step back, "B-Bill?"

"Fiddleford what's wrong?"

"That name… something about that name…"

"You remember Bill… right? Bill Cipher?" asked Stanford as worry creeped into his heart.

Fiddleford worried his bottom lip and rubbed his temple, "Give me a moment. I… I believe I do remember. He… he assists us with the portal project, yes?"

Stanford relaxed a bit, "Yeah. He's a great help to us."

Fiddleford stared at him, he calmed down when he realized that this "Bill Cipher" is harmless from Stanford's relaxed expression. He ignored the rush of fear he felt at the mention of the name. He took in a deep breath, "Alright… since I seem to have suffered some sort of amnesia, I hope you could help me remember some things if you're not busy."

Stanford glanced at the clock on the wall. It's just past nine and he had left some sandwiches and juice for Stan and a note telling him where he was going. Stanley could take care of himself and he did plan to get home before lunch, "I've got time."

Fiddleford smiled, "Good. Have a seat. Now… where is that wife of mine? She sure takes her time making tea."

"Probably got sidetracked with chores."

"Oh hush, the laundry won't hang themselves to dry," said Gina as she walked in with a tray. She smiled sheepishly at her husband, "I know you love your iced lemon tea but you just woke up and I don't want you to have an upset stomach drinking something cold first thing in the morning."

"Well, I can have that later during lunch."

"So, what have you boys been chatting about?"

"Ah, some work related stuff…" said Stanford.

Fiddleford cleared his throat and held his wife's hand gently as she passed a mug to him, "I'm sorry I made you and Tate worry."

Gina blinked, her eyes stung by unshed tears and she gave him a small smile, "I'm just happy you're awake and here with us."

Fiddleford tightened his grip then he let her go, "Stanford is going to tell me what I uhh… forgot. Would you like to sit and help me as well?"

"Oh, oh yes. S-should I go get Tate? I'm sure he'd love to help too."

"Yes, why don't you get our boy?"

Gina nodded and left quickly. Stanford watched his friend whose eyes lingered at the doorway, "Something… on your mind?"

Fiddleford blinked and turned his gaze to Stanford, "Oh, I thought having my wife and son here would help me remember some things while I was not with you. I mean, I want to get this done today. And I feel bad if I don't include them in this _remembering _session."

"Dad!" cried Tate as he dashed into the room and hugged his father, catching him off guard. Fiddleford chuckled and patted his son's back and hugged him gently. The boy gave him a squeeze then pulled back and looked at Stanford, "So did you figure out what's wrong with my dad Uncle Ford?"

"Now, now, Ranger. Stanford doesn't have a clue either but perhaps if we sit together and recall some memories we'll get something."

Tate's eyes widened behind his long bangs. He brushed his bangs aside and looked at Ford, "You think we'll be able to figure it out? I just… I don't want dad to forget. I mean, he thinks it's September and I- I don't want him to forget me!"

Fiddleford wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders and then led him toward the door, "Why don't we talk in the living room? There's more space and comfortable seating there."

Stanford followed his friend. His eyes caught on something on top of his friend's bookshelf and curious he walked toward it. He pulled it off the shelf and stared at the gun with a strange glass bulb on it. It looked like a toy at first glance but knowing his friend he knows it's either a prototype or a functioning… gun. But why did Fiddleford have this? Made this even? He quickly inspected it and realized it does not use bullets. He shrugged and put it back.

"Stanford?"

"Coming! I was looking at your bookshelf!"

Fiddleford laughed, "Nothing you never read before there my friend! You want to read something, you ain't got no choice but to go to the library."

"That reminds me, I want to do a research on the history of this town."

Fiddleford frowned slightly, something about that made him uneasy. He shook his head, "I don't think you'll be able to find out the origins of some of the uhh… strange locals from the library. Grammy said Gravity Falls has been a strange and mysterious place since before the Pioneer Day. My grandparents moved to Palo Alto because Grammy said dad used to get in a lot of trouble with the weird. She used to told me stories of them critters in the woods and how they used to stay away from the townsfolk and leave them be."

Stanford rubbed his chin, "Huh. You never told me about this."

Fiddleford shrugged, "You didn't ask. I did recall mentioning to you my grandparents were from here before."

"Ah, yes you did but I was… nevermind. Umm, do you know anything about the natives that used to live here?"

"Natives?"

Stanford shifted uncomfortably, "The Indians."

He watched his friend's face scrunched up in thought, "Grammy did mentioned about a small tribe that used to live here before the settlers came. They warned the settlers to stay away from the eastern side of the forest, especially the cave."

"Cave?" asked Stanford as he recalled investigating a cave that led him to meeting a certain demon.

"Yes. No one really knows why but a few men went there thinking there be gold or treasures but all they found is just rocks, dust and guano. They tried going deeper and dig around but after the first cave in no one dared to go back there. Some believed the Indians warned them to stay away because it was cursed. Grammy said strange things began to happen ever since the first cave in."

"Is that why you asked me to stay away from the woods?" asked Tate.

Both men froze. They forgot the boy was with them. Fiddleford cleared his throat, "Y-yes. There are dangerous animals there Ranger."

"How come you never told me your Grammy's stories before?" asked Tate with a pout.

"Because we don't want you to get too adventurous and get in trouble little man," said Gina as she joined them in the living room. She placed a plate of cake on the table. She gave her husband a look and Fiddleford gave her a sheepish grin. She took a sit on the couch between him and their son.

"Now that I'm here, shall we get back to the main reason we're gathered here?"

Stanford smiled and rubbed his hands together, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, "Alright where should we begin?"

* * *

_I want my brother to find a place where he will be happy. Somewhere where no one will find him different and call him a freak! Is there… is there even such a place?_

Stanley opened his eyes and blinked. The dream, or was it a memory?, quickly fading. He turned onto his side and hissed, curling slightly. Once the pain subsided he cracked his eyes open and squinted at the clock. It's passed ten in the morning. He groaned as he sat up, an arm around his chest. He sat on the bed for a few minutes, mulling what to do. He sighed and scratched his head. He stood up and decided to check up on his brother first. The cabin was quiet like it always was since his brother was always working in the basement. When he reached Stanford's room he gave it a knock. There was no reply and he cracked the door open, "Ford?"

Stanley pushed the door open wider to see if his brother was at his desk, immersed in his work or sleeping. The room was empty. The books lying on his brother's desk caught his attention. He slowly made his way toward the desk and realized they were a notebook and his brother's back book. He chewed his bottom lip nervously and decided to take a peek. He frowned when he saw the numbers. He closed it and put it back on the table, his hand still on the book. He looked at the notebook and opened it. He skimmed through the pages. Stanford recorded most of his expense in the small notebook and put tabs for different things. He shut it and put it down. He felt guilty. Afterall, he was living off his brother's money. Maybe he should get a job in town to help relieve his brother's spendings.

He left his brother's room and went to the kitchen. He headed for the sink and splashed water on his face. He used his sleeve to wipe his face and then went to check the fridge. There was a note scribbled with his brother's cursive handwriting stuck to the door: _Going to Fiddleford's place. Will be back by lunch. Don't do anything strenuous and make sure you rest!_

Stanley scoffed and pulled the door open. He grabbed the plate of chicken sandwiches and the carton of orange juice. He eyed the can of beers stuffed at the back of the fridge. He shook his head and closed the door. He took a seat at the table and began eating. His mind preoccupied with what kind of part-time job he should take and if there will be anyone who would hire him. He stopped munching and frowned. He thought he heard something outside. He sat up and strained his ears, waiting for a few moments when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Stanley sighed and put his sandwich down. he slowly made his way toward the door.

He pulled the door open as Charles was ready to knock on the door again. Stanley frowned and eyed the tall but portly man in white suit, "Who are you?"

Charles' eyes narrowed, "I'm guessing you're not Stanford Pines. You must be his twin brother that everyone is talking about, Stanley."

Stanley tilted his head, "Yeah, that's me."

Charles cleared his throat and extended his hand, "Charles Joseph Gleeful. I work at the Gleeful Motors in town."

Stanley cautiously took his hand and gave it a firm shake, "I know that place. What do you want?"

The taller man tried to reign in his temper as he glanced around nonchalantly while his hands pulled at the flaps of his suit, "I'm actually here to talk about… _work _with your brother."

Stanley raised a brow, "What kind of _work_?"

"Nothing of your concern. I doubt you have the capabilities to do the job."

Stanley eyed him suspiciously, "My brother's not here."

"Well, if that is the case, I'll take my leave. Tell him I'd like to meet him when he's available."

"Yeah. I'll tell him that."

Charles nodded and then walked toward his car. He glanced over his shoulder and glared at Stanley before he got into the car, started it and drove off. Stanley stared at the car as it disappeared behind a line of trees, "Charles Gleeful eh? I heard he's trouble."

He jumped when he heard a crash and he rushed to the kitchen, forgetting his bruised ribs and injured leg. His eyes widened when he saw about five gnomes raiding the fridge and the cabinets, "What the Hell?! Get out of here you little creeps!"

Stanley raised a fist and he yelped when he was reminded of his injured ribs. The gnomes let out startled cries. They grabbed anything they could, including Stanley's sandwich, and scampered out through the window.

"D-damn gnomes! Shit! That little bastard took my breakfast! Oww… damn. Fuck. Everything hurts," he said as he slowly made his way to the chair. He sat staring at the open window. He didn't know how long he was sitting there but when his stomach started rumbling he groaned and struggled to his feet, "Let's see what we have."

He faltered when he realized most of the food were taken. Whatever was left had their packaging torn open. He made a face and began looking for a can or a container to store the opened food, "Damn fucking gnomes. Of all the warding spells Ford knows, how come he didn't have one for gnomes?"

While Stanley was moving about in the kitchen, he didn't realize he was being watched. The man slinked back into the woods and made a mental note to stop by and watch the cabin again later. He grinned to himself, "Found him. Told him he couldn't get away from us. We'll find him and we did. He's gonna pay for what he's done."

* * *

**Whelp that's all for this chapter! Will hopefully post a new chapter by the weekend if I don't get caught up with other projects!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ayy new chapter! Be aware of Filbrick and Bill being OOC. This is a flashback on how Stan and Bill met!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**THEN**

Stanley grumbled as he swept the floor of the storage room at the back of the pawn shop, "What's the point? This place is going to get dusty again and no one goes in here except pops to stash some _trash_!"

"Stanley, once you're done sweeping I want you to organise the items in order! Be sure to put them in the right places! And try not to break anything!" boomed his father's voice from the shop.

The boy groaned, "But pops!"

"No complaining boy! This is your punishment for messing up Crampelter's kid!"

"But he started it!"

"Shut it and do your work!"

The preteen growled and swung the broom in angry swipes. After he was done sweeping, he didn't bother to sweep under the shelves and the small spaces between the boxes, he took a glance around the room at the various things his father has collected. He sighed heavily and went to a couple of new boxes placed by the door. He grabbed the smaller one first, put it in the middle of the room and opened the box. He pursed his lips as he looked through the things in the box; a pair of cowboy boots which he found kinda cool but smells funny, some vinyl records, dinky jewelries and a few tapes. He quickly put them in the appropriate crates or shelves in the room. After he was done with the first box he went to the second one which was bigger. He opened it and sneezed when dust flew at his face. He made a face and waved his hand in front of his face, "Ughh, gross!"

Wiping his nose with his shirt sleeve he then looked inside the box and found about three paintings and a lot of old books, _Ford would love those_, he thought absentmindedly. He carefully pulled the paintings out and moved them to a big crate where his father put the pawned (or bought) paintings. He spent a few moments looking at them; one was a painting of a lake, another of a bustling town and the last one a ship sailing in a stormy sea. He liked the latter and thought about the Stan O' War at the beach. It still needed some work but one day he and his brother will take it out to sea and they're going to go on an adventure!

He sighed and closed the crate and went back to the box. He took out the books, none of them interested him, and he paused when he saw something at the bottom, wrapped with a dirty khaki cloth. He grabbed the wrapped object and pulled it out, it rested heavily in his hands. He sat on the floor with his back against the wall and unwrapped it. His brows rising when he realised it was a stone tablet with symbols and images carved onto it, "Huh? I wonder if it's from the prehistoric age? Ford's gonna flip if it's some-"

Stanley trailed off when his eyes landed on a one eyed triangle looking back at him. He brushed his hand over the carvings on the stone tablet, "…I don't think you're from the dinosaur age."

His eyes roamed over the cryptic hieroglyphics that did not make sense to a boy his age but he could hear words whispered in his ears. His lips moved, following the whispers and his vision swam as his head suddenly felt heavy.

_Stanley gasped and opened his eyes. He found himself standing at the beach. The sea sparkled brightly in front of him, the waves lapping lazily and the sand soft and warm under his bare feet. He blinked and turned around. Behind him there was nothing but sand stretching beyond the eyes could see, "What the heck? Where am I?"_

_ "_**_Well, well, well. This is a surprise!_**_"_

_Stanley looked up when a shadow loomed over him. He squinted against the bright light and raised a hand to shield his eyes, "Who are you? Wait, _**_what _**_are you?"_

_The shadow lowered itself and floated in front of him and Stanley could make out its triangular form and one eye. The triangle had a bowtie, a cane and a top hat floating above it. Stanley stared at it, not knowing how to react or what to say. His mind had concluded he was dreaming because there is no way he's talking with a floating one eyed triangle. The triangle poked him in the chest with its cane, "_**_You're not exactly the one I was hoping to meet but I'm surprised you were able to summon me!_**_"_

_Stanley rubbed his chest and frowned, "Summon you? You some kind of uhh demon or something?"_

_The triangle's single eye narrowed, "__**You could say **_**something**_," it stuck a hand out at the boy, "_**_The name's Bill Cipher by the way! It's a pleasure to meet you Stanley "Stan" Pines!_**_"_

_Stanley stared at the extended hand and didn't take it, "Uhh, suuure. Anyway, I should wake up now. Pop's gonna be so mad at me if he finds me sleeping!"_

_Bill floated over in front of him to stop him from walking away, "_**_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Kid! You're not at least curious to know more about me?_**_"_

_Stanley shrugged, "Uhh, no. This is a dream after all. I can dream about you later."_

_Bill laughed and ruffled the boy's hair, "_**_Kid I like you! You amuse me! Alright, I'll let you go! I'll chat with ya later! I hope you land safely on you feet!_**_"_

_The boy frowned, "What do you mean-" the ground beneath him opened up and he fell straight into a bottomless hole. A terrified scream tore out of his throat and he watched as his feet and hands disintegrated to dust and it suddenly feels like he was on fire, burning alive._

"STANLEY!"

The boy's eyes snapped open and he gasped, hands flailing and grabbed his father's shirt. He looked around wildly, feeling confused and panicked at the same time. He flinched when his father's large, rough hand cupped his sweaty forehead. The man clicked his tongue, "W-why didn't you tell me you were sick boy?"

"Huh? Wha-? No, I'm not- W-what's going on? Wha-AH!" cried the boy as pain flared from his right side.

Filbrick sighed, "You fell down and hit your side on one of the crates. C'mon, let's get you upstairs and let me have a look at you."

Stanley tensed when his father lift him up, "Pops! I can walk on my own!"

"I don't trust you. You're shaking like a leaf! And you have a high fever."

"But-"

"Can it kid. Stop squirming or I'll drop you!"

Stanley stilled. He looked over his father's shoulder and saw the stone tablet shattered on the floor, "I-I'm sorry I broke that."

"That thing? I doubt anyone would want to buy that. It's worthless. Besides, it looks like some weird witchcraft. It's good that it's broken," said his father gruffly as he ascended the stairs

"I didn't… I didn't break anything else did I?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But pops!"

Filbrick, with unexpected gentleness, put his son down on the couch, "Told you to stop worryin'. Now, lift up your shirt so I can see the damage."

Stanley hesitated but did as he was asked, hissing as his side twinged with pain. His father probed at his ribs and he yelped. The man hummed, "You're gonna be alright. Just gonna be a bruise there. I'll get something for that."

Stanley watched his father walked toward the kitchen. He couldn't help but feel apprehensive. It has been a while since his father showed him this much care and attention. His father has grown stricter with them as they grew older and rarely talked with them too other than about school and business. Filbrick returned with a pack of frozen peas and a glass of water which he put on the table. He then knelt in front of his son, "It's gonna be cold."

"Well d-aahh! Holy crap that's cold! Ow!" the boy jumped when his father slapped his thigh.

"Watch your language!"

Stanley ducked his head, "S-sorry pops."

The two fell into an awkward silence. Stanley prayed his mother and brother return home from shopping soon. He wasn't sure how long he could handle this awkwardness with his father. Filbrick lifted the pack of peas and inspected the skin that had began to bruise, "You gave me quite a scare Stan."

Stanley met his father's eyes, "Huh?"

"Seeing you so still on the floor like that… I thought- nevermind. You're alright."

Filbrick stood up and headed toward the kitchen, Stanley shifted in his seat, "Pops?"

"Drink that water and take a nap Stan."

The boy blinked, "Uhh… okay."

Filbrick put the bag of peas back into the refrigerator. He shut the door and shut his eyes, remembering the scene a few minutes ago: _he walked into the storage room to check up on his son when he saw him standing in the middle of the room, eyes dazed and cheeks flushed. He kept his distance and called his son's name a few times. He began to worry when he didn't get a response, remembering the times when the boy had one of his severe sleepwalking problems. Stanley blinked slowly and looked up at him. His eyes rolled up and he tilted to the side, the stone tablet in his hands fell onto the floor and shattered into pieces._

_He had rushed forward to catch his son as he collapsed; the boy hitting the corner of a crate before he hit the ground. He reached his son and pulled him away from the pieces of shattered tablet. He was alarmed by the heat radiating off his son. Stanley's breathing was short and quick and he was covered in cold sweat, his short wavy hair stuck to his forehead. He gave a quick glance at the broken tablet before trying to rouse his son. When his son opened his eyes, for a moment, Filbrick thought he saw a flash of yellow and narrowed pupils._

Filbrick opened his eyes and shook his head. He grabbed one of the rags hanging on the back of the chair and wet it under the sink pipe and then wrung out the excess water. He went back to the living room and paused when he saw his son passed out, sleeping on his uninjured side. He took a moment to look at his son before approaching him. He used the rag to wipe off the sweat on his son's flushed face and then placed it on his warm forehead. He stared at his son's face, remembering when the face was younger and chubbier. He clenched his fists and bowed his head slightly, "I-I'm sorry for being tough on you two lately," he paused and placed a hand on his son's head, "But I had to do it so you and your brother can grow up to be strong men. All the things I do, it's for your own good."

* * *

Stanley stared at Bill. The triangular being has been appearing in his dreams since that day. He had told his brother about him but Stanford only laughed and commented that he always have the bizarrest dreams between the two of them. He talked with his mother and she just smiled at him and said it must be a sign of great destiny yada, yada, yada. He lost interest when she began talking about what she can see in his future. He didn't dare talk about it with his father and ever since that day, his father seemed more… distant. Though he noticed a few times his father's eyes lingered on him when he thought he wasn't looking. Stanley didn't know what to make of it. Maybe his old man think he's weak for passing out because of a fever.

"**You're distracted**," said Bill as he floated around Stanley.

"You're annoying," replied the boy as he threw a rock he conjured in his hand into the sea.

Bill ignored what he said and floated in front of him, a little too close, "**What's on your mind kid? I can sense something has been bothering you for days**."

Stanley sighed as he sat down and wrapped his arms around his knees. He brought them close to his chest, "It's… Sixer."

"**You mean your brother Stanford?**"

"Yeah."

"**What about him?**"

"Well, I just… I just want him to be happy. I want my brother to find a place where he will be happy. Someplace where no one will find him different and call him a freak! Is there… is there even such a place?"

Bill hummed, "**There is such a place.**"

The boy looked at him hopefully, "Really?"

**"Yeah. There's this place called Gravity Falls in Oregon. Weird things are the norm there.**"

"Cool! I should tell Ford about this and maybe we can convince our folks to take us there this summer!" he said excitedly. But the excitement suddenly died when he remembered something, "Oh wait… dad signed us up for boxing lessons this summer."

"**Boy, your old man has been tough on you hasn't he?**" asked Bill.

Stanley sighed and kicked the sand, "Yeah. B-but it's cool! I mean dad's strict but he's fair. He's just… trying to toughen us up. You know, so we don't grow up to be a couple of wuss."

Bill sat down on his right and looked up at him, "**I don't think you're weak Stanley. You're a tough kid. You fight bullies and protect your brother all the time.**"

Stanley scoffed, "And most of the time I get my butt kicked too."

"**But you don't give up**."

Stanley glanced at Bill who was staring at him. The little one eyed triangle patted the side of his thigh, "**That's what makes you strong kid. I… admire you for that. It's a human trait I admire. I'm a little envious**."

The boy laughed, "Don't be! You're, what did you say you are, oh yeah! A being of unlimited energy. I don't really understand but doesn't that mean you're some kind of powerful being? I'm the one who's supposed to be jealous of you! I mean you now lots of things, more than Ford, and you have powers!"

"**But it only works in the dreamscape**."

"Yeah. But still… you're awesome Bill!"

Bill adjusted his tie, "**You think so?**"

"Yeah!"

"**Well, you know… I can make dreams come true too.**"

Stanley's eyes widened, "Really?!"

Bill shrugged, "**Sort of. It's more like I can help you achieve your dreams but it takes time. It could take years before it could happen**."

"Whoa! That's neat! So, if I asked you to help Ford get to Gravity Falls, you could do it?"

"**Sure thing kid!**"

"Awesome! I want you to do it!"

"**I'll start working on it but I need a little help from you**."

"What is it?"

Bill floated up and sat on Stanley's knees "**For this plan to work, I'm gonna need a physical body**."

Stanley frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"**I'm gonna be blunt kid. I need to **_**possess **_**someone**."

"P-possess?"

"**Don't worry it'll be temporary! And I can assure you there will be no side effects on the body I possess and as added bonus, the person will not remember anything during the time I take over the body! This way no one will find out about our little plan and you won't be in trouble!**"

"Okay… w-what do I have to do?"

Bill snapped his fingers and some symbols appeared over his head, glowing blue, "**I want you to draw this on a small piece of paper and put it under your old man's pillow!**"

"You're going to possess my dad?!" cried Stanley shocked, his voice breaking a bit.

"**Calm down kid. Yeah, your dad has connections. He'll play an important role if you want this plan to work. Besides, we can go have fun together in the real world! You and I, Stano! I can take you to that movie you wanted to see and even go fishing with you!**"

"But I… I want to do all that with my dad," said the boy timidly.

Bill stared at him, "**Well… you can pretend it was your old man. Forget for a moment that it was me! You're good at that right? Pretending everything is perfect.**"

Stanley chewed his bottom lip and thought about it. He really wanted his brother to be happy and he wanted to spend some time with his father as well. He looked up at Bill, "O-okay."

"**Great! Now let's seal the deal!**" said Bill as he extended a hand and a small blue flame appeared. Stanley stared at it apprehensively and Bill waved it around, "**Don't worry Stano! It doesn't hurt. I won't burn you.**"

Stanley hesitated then took his hand. His hand tingled as the blue flame engulfed his hand, stopping at his wrist then vanished with a small puff. He released Bill's hand and Bill floated to sit on his shoulder, "**Things will get tough in the future but you're strong kid**."

"Whatever it takes to make Ford happy."

Bill sighed as the world around them began to fade, indicating the boy is waking up, "**Kid, you're selfless… and that's your biggest flaw.**"

* * *

Time passes quickly and it was now mid-summer. Stanley sighed as he stared at the black eye in his reflection. There was a knock, "Stan? A-are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute!"

He washed his face and then gently patted his face dry. He hissed when his eye throbbed in pain. He threw the towel back on the rack and then opened the bathroom door. Stanford shifted on his feet and lowered his gaze when he saw the black eye on his twin, "I… I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

Stanford looked up, "B-but if we didn't swi-"

Stanley grabbed his wrist, pulled him into the bathroom and hissed, "Shhh! Don't let pops hear that we switched places!"

Stanford raised a hand to touch his face and Stanley couldn't help but flinched. Stanford lowered his hand, "You're hurt because of me."

"It's boxing Ford. Someone will get hurt and unfortunately it's me today. Now, go clean up! I'm gonna go take a nap," said Stanley as he headed toward their bedroom.

He kicked the clothes and toys littering the floor to the side, and a few went under the bed, as he made his way toward the bed. He gingerly lay down on his back, taking note of the aches in his muscles. He sighed and shut his eyes, willing himself to sleep so he could momentarily forget the pain and humiliation of being beaten on the ring. He frowned slightly when he thought about Bill. Since the day he made that deal, Bill didn't show up in his dreams and his father still acted the same. He called his father Bill a few times but the man just looked at him and asked him if he said something to him and Stanley had quickly shook his head and said he was just thinking out loud about a friend.

Stanley felt upset, betrayed. It was probably all just a dream after all. Bill never existed and was made up by his feverish mind had and stuck around for a few days. However he couldn't help but hoped he would meet Bill again. Bill listened to him, comforted him and made him laugh. He could confide with Bill and talk to him freely. He couldn't do it with his brother anymore. Stanford's different now. He just wanted to grow up quickly so he could go to college. He rarely entertain him and his wild imaginations. Telling him that he should stop playing pretend and grow up because they're going to be teenagers soon. Stanley's not ready to grow up.

Stanley yelped and his eye flew open when he felt something cold pressed against his face. He tensed when he realized it was his father who held a cold can of soda. The boy blinked rapidly, "P-pops! You startled me!"

"Here, press it against your eye," said Filbrick as he put the can of soda in his hands.

"T-thanks," said Stanley as he slowly raised and gently pressed it against his black eye. He let out a hiss. He sat quietly, expecting his father to leave soon.

Filbrick cleared his throat, "How are you son?"

"Huh? Uhh, I'm fine. It's just a black eye. Nothing I've never had before."

The man nodded his head, "Good. You did great Stano. I'm proud of you."

Stanley blinked and looked at his father hopefully, "B-Bill?"

Filbrick raised a brow, "I'm not Bill. Boy, did that kid knock some screws loose in your head?"

"Nevermind."

Filbrick stood silently and Stanley resisted the urge to fidget at his father's gaze. The man cleared his throat and headed toward the door, "Rest well son. I'll come get you when dinner's ready."

Stanley nodded slowly and watched him leave. A few moments later his brother came looking over his shoulder nervously, "Stan, why was dad here?"

"Just wanted to say a few things. That's all."

"Did he scold you?"

"No. Don't worry about it Sixer."

Stanford stared at his brother and pressed his lips together. Quietly he went toward his brother's bed and gently nudged him to the side. Stanley glared at him, "What?"

"Move over!"

"You go to your own bed!"

"No. I want to sleep next to you!"

"Ford, you said it yourself We're not kids anymore!"

Stanford stiffened, "I-I know… but please? Can I sleep next to you? Just for a few hours."

Stanley stared at his twin then sighed and moved to give room, "Fine. But later you go sleep in your own bed, got it?"

"Okay," replied his brother as he took off his glasses and lay down next to him. He lay on his side so he was looking at him, "I'm really sorry Lee."

Stanley sighed again, "Told you not to worry about it."

Stanford stared at him for a long moment then shut his eyes. Stanley put away the soda and then lay down on his back. He tensed when his brother draped an arm over him and pulled him closer. He sighed, "I'm okay Sixer. Really. I'm perfectly… fine."

* * *

Filbrick sat on the couch quietly, not paying attention to the television. He stared at his hands then clenched them tightly, "This is not the time to go soft Cipher. You've got plans. Big plans."

* * *

**Whelp, I ended up writing a very long flashback of how Stan met Bill for this story! I have been playing around with this headcanon for months, Stan meeting Bill when he was still a kid, and I like it and wrote it all down. **

**Holy waffles! I ended up writing a soft side of Filbrick! And made Bill a little affectionate with Stan because he saw Stan as a son. I got the idea from Bill's AMA about him "used to have family" thing. Somehow, he's kinda attached to Stan as I wrote this chapter. He's still a jerk anyways. You know what happened to Stan.**


	13. Chapter 12

**NOTE: It has been ages since I last updated! I apologize! I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**THEN**

The metal chain gave a creak as the swing lazily swung back and forth. Stanley sighed as his fingers curled tighter around the chains. His mind whirled with questions and doubts and his heart fluttered with a whirlwind of anger, sorrow and fear. Something landed on his thigh and he slowly opened his eyes to stare at a familiar small one eyed triangular being who appeared in his dreams a long time ago. Stanley's brows knitted together and his lips pulled down to a small frown, "So… you finally decided to show up huh?"

Bill's eye narrowed to something that was akin to a grin. He tipped his hat, "**Hey there Stano! Been a while huh? How ya been?**"

Stanley swatted Bill off his thigh, "Go away! I don't need you!"

"**Aww c'mon now, don't ya miss me? I sure do miss you kiddo!**"

Stanley ignored him and glared at the sand. Bill looked around Stanley's dreamscape. The Stan O' War lay behind the teenager, to his left, half sunken in sand. The usually clear sky, speckled with twinkling stars or fluffy clouds, was covered in dark grey clouds with flashing lightnings. The sea was gone and all around the teenager was an endless sand dune. There was nothing else but the swing and the boat. Bill whistled, "**Boy, this is new! But I like it! Hmm, something troubling you kid?**"

Stanley was silent for a long time, contemplating if he should share his worries with a being that was nothing but a character conjured by his mind. Bill remained patient. He knew Stanley would eventually talk and he was right, "Ford's going to West Coast Tech."

"**Isn't that his dream school? Aren't you happy for him?**"

"I… I am but… But I dunno. I'm worried. With my grades, I won't even be able to follow him. I won't be able to look out for him! What if he get's bullied and ridiculed because of his fingers? What if he gets hurt?"

"**Talk to him then. Maybe you could change his mind.**"

Stanley stared at Bill with wide eyes, "What if I can't? What should I do?"

Bill suddenly began flickering like static on television, "**A-AOQY JO W-WLCHUJE XCRRK KJCPRYE.**"

Stanley stood up, "What? Bill wait!"

"Stanley!"

Stanley's eyes flew open and he nearly fell off the swing. The chains rattled and squeaked at his sudden movement. He looked around wildly before staring at his older brother who looked at him with concern, "Stanley are you alright?"

"Huh? Y-yeah. Sorry. Weird dream."

Stanford kept his eyes on his brother as he took a seat on the other swing, "You were mumbling strange things."

"R-really? Like what?"

The elder brother shrugged, "I dunno. It's as if you're speaking an alien language."

Stanley forced a laugh, "What? You're kidding right?"

Stanford relaxed and smiled, "No, really."

"Oh…"

"Sorry you had to wait so long... and if you're tired we could go home."

Stanley waved a hand dismissively, "Pshh, I'm fine. Besides, we need to talk."

"About what?"

Stanley swallowed nervously, "Our future."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The brothers sat in silence; Stanley trying to sum up the courage and Stanford sitting in silent apprehension. The younger twin cleared his throat, "So…" His eyes flickered down to the West Coast Tech brochure in his brother's hand, "West Coast Tech huh?"

Stanford smiled as he opened the brochure, "Yeah."

Stanley lowered his gaze, "You're gonna be far away from home, bro. Far away from me. We won't see each other for a long time."

Stanford lowered the brochure and turned to his brother, "Stan."

"But hey! Joke's on them if they think you're gonna go to some stuffy college on the other side of the country!" said Stanley with a forced grin. He was surprised his voice didn't waver.

"Stanley-"

The younger twin quickly interrupted him and gestured toward the Stan O' War floating on the water, "Once we get the Stan O' War complete, it's gonna be beaches, babes and international treasure hunting for us!"

"Stanley stop!"

The younger Pines' mouth snapped shut. He clenched his teeth and kept his mouth firmly shut. He averted his gaze to the ground. Stanford sighed beside him, "Look at me Stan."

Stanley reluctantly shifted his gaze and stared at his twin who stared back at him with pleading eyes. He pressed his lips together, eyes narrowing, when he knew what his brother was going to say. Stanford waved the brochure, "Stanley, I can't pass up a chance like this! This school has cutting-edge programs and multi-dimensional paradigm theory. You know it's my dream school. I thought… I thought you'd be happy for me Stan."

Stanley absentmindedly picked at a fuzz on his jeans, "I… I am."

Stanford tilted his head, "But you don't sound happy."

"I-it's just, we've never been apart before. We've been together since we're kids. You going to East-"

"West."

"-Coast Tech, you're gonna be so far away. I won't know what happen to you."

"I could call everyday if you want."

"W-what about bullies?"

"Stan, I'm capable of taking care of myself. Don't worry."

"What if you become lonely?"

Stanford stared at his younger twin. He could see fear and what seemed like panic in his wide eyes. Stanford felt guilty for not thinking of his brother's feelings about this beforehand. He was just excited that he finally had a chance to get into West Coast Tech with a scholarship. They're not kids anymore and he had dreams, places and things he wanted to explore. His brother knew that but it seemed Stanley's not ready for them to be apart. He sighed and placed a hand on Stanley's shoulder, "I know this is hard for you... But we're growing up Stanley. We won't be together forever. Someday, we're gonna be apart. Raising our own family and stuff."

Stanley looked away, fists balled tightly on his knees, "Is it… okay if you don't go?"

Stanford's heart constricted at the pleading tone, "Stanley I-"

"Forget that I ask," said Stanley as he stood up and began walking away. Stanford stood up as well, a hand reaching out to stop his brother, "Stanley wait!"

Stanley stopped but he didn't turn around. Stanford stared at him, feeling conflicted, "Look, we don't know if I'll get to go there yet. Not until the college board says so. If they're not impressed with my experiment tomorrow then okay, I'll do the treasure hunting thing with you."

"What if they are?"

Stanford remained silent for a long moment, "... I'm sorry Stanley."

"I… I'll be home late. Tell Ma."

Stanford watched his brother walk away. He looked at the Stan O' War floating not far away then at the college brochure in his hand. He sighed and his shoulders sagged, "I'm really sorry Stanley."

* * *

Stanley walked in the dark school hall. The sound of his rubber sneakers squeaking and the crumpling of toffee peanuts bag echoed loudly around him. He chewed on the toffee peanuts angrily, "Dumb college! Ford you selfish jerk! We're supposed to be together. We're the dynamic duo! You promised to-"

Stanley slowed to a halt and stared at the floor, "No. I'm the selfish jerk. I know it's his dream school. He's been talking about it since we're thirteen."

There was a flash of light and Stanley tensed. The hairs on his arm and neck stood and his skin tingled at the energy surrounding the hall. He moved to hide behind a divider and slowly went toward where he saw the light. There was the sound of shuffling feet and a man's voice. He rounded the corner that would lead toward his and his brother's Science Fair projects and saw a stout bald man snooping around.

"Stanford Pines, Stanford Pines.. Aha! Found it! O-okay, so all I have to do is-"

Stanley frowned when he saw the man took out a screwdriver from his pocket and was doing something to his brother's project. Anger flared in him. His brother worked hard on that perpetual motion machine! Stanley stepped out from hiding, "Hey you!"

The bald man yelped in surprise and whirled to face him, "W-what? Y-you're not supposed to be here yet!"

Stanley blinked, "I dunno what that means but you step away from my brother's project!"

"Uhhhhh, abort mission! Abort mission!" said the man as he grabbed what looked like a tape measure from his belt.

"You're not going anywhere!" Stanley as he threw the peanut toffee bag at him.

"Ahhh!" yelled the man as he stepped to the side but was caught by surprise when Stanley tackled him to the floor causing him to lose the tape measure, "Oh no!"

"Who are you?! What did you do to my brother's project?!"

"I-I didn't- T-that is classfied! I'm not telling you a-anything! Ow!"

"If you broke Ford's- OOFF!" The man kicked him in his midsection and Stanley stumbled back. His lower back hit the table in Stanford's booth, rattling the perpetual motion machine. The grate at the side fell off and smoke was coming out of the machine, "Oh no! No, no, no! Please be okay!"

"Found it!"

Stanley turned to the man and seethed, "You son of a-"

"Eeeek!" the man pulled the tab of the tape measure and let go. There was a flash of light blinding Stanley and when he opened his eyes, the man was gone. He looked around, "What the- Where'd he go?!"

A whirring sound caught his attention and he gasped, "Ford's machine!"

Stanley stared at it helplessly. His main concern was how, if the machine was broken, terribly upset his brother would be knowing he wouldn't make it to West Coast Tech. His eyes never left the two spinning balls, worried it would slow to a stop anytime soon. He heaved a sigh of relief when they continued to spin at a constant speed. He picked up the fallen grate and placed it back to its position. He pushed the screws in, "There, good as new. Probably."

He stared at it for a few more minutes, marveling at his brother's invention. It reminded him how gifted his brother was, how special he was. Compared to his brother, he's nothing. No talent, no brains and no bright future. All he knew is cheat, lie and swing his fists. Stanley felt bad for wanting Stanford to stay when he could be out there making remarkable things. He was selfish. He let out a defeated sigh, "You're gonna go places Ford… and I'll be here, waiting for you."

* * *

"STANLEY!"

Stanley snorted awake on the couch. He had fallen asleep watching TV. He sat up yawning and rubbed at his eyes. They widened with excitement when he saw his brother, "Hey, what's the word Sixer? Are we gonna have a celebration tonight?"

It was too late when he realized something was wrong. Stanford showed him an empty bag of peanut toffees, "Can you explain what this was doing next to my broken project?!"

The younger twin stood up, "I-it was an accident! I know I should've told you what happened last night but there was-"

"This was no accident!"

"Wait, Ford, let me explain!"

"You sabotaged my project!"

"No-"

"You did it because you couldn't handle me going to college on my own!"

"Listen to-"

"You ruined my future! I was supposed to go to my dream school! Do you have any idea how long I've waited for a chance like that?!" asked Stanford as he pushed his brother hard. Stanley fell onto the couch, his eyes wide with panic as he stared at his enraged brother. Stanford was never this angry before and it terrified him, "Ford, please! Let me expla-"

"What's going on here?" asked Filbrick as he entered the living room, his wife behind him holding the baby.

"Boys?" asked their mother as she looked between them with concern.

Stanford pointed at his brother, "Ask him!"

Filbrick frowned at the younger twin, "What did you do knucklehead?"

Stanley looked between the two nervously, "I… y-you wouldn't believe me if I told you but it really was an accident! There was a-"

"What did you do?" asked Filbrick slowly. Stanley shuddered at the tone. He swallowed but he couldn't gather the courage to speak up. He was consumed by fear of his father's wrath and fear of losing his brother. He's panicking and he couldn't think straight. He lowered his eyes and rubbed his sweaty palms together.

"He broke my machine," said Stanford and he tried not to flinch when his brother looked up at him in shock and betrayal.

Filbrick grabbed his son by the front of his shirt, "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I- I didn't mean it! It was a mistake!" he stumbled when Filbrick dragged him toward the stairs. He looked over his shoulders, hoping and silently pleading for Stanford to help him but Stanford looked away. He hit the wall when Filbrick pushed him, "P-pops?"

Filbrick growled, "Pack your things and leave."

"W-what?" asked Stanley, shocked. His brother echoed him.

"You heard me knucklehead."

"B-but pops!"

"Your brother was gonna be our ticket outta this dump and you ruined it! You've cost our family potential millions! You're nothing but a useless, troublemaking brat! All you ever do is lie, cheat and ride on your brother's coattails! So, you're not welcomed in this house anymore!"

"Pops! Y-you can't be serious! You're not thinking straight! You can't kick me out!"

Stanford's eyes widened. He didn't want this! However, anger still boiled in his blood and he kept his mouth shut as he watched his father shake his brother angrily. He flinched when his father shouted, "Oh yes I can! If you want to come back, make this family a fortune. Amend your mistake! Do something useful!"

"Pops please!"

Stanley hissed when the back of his head hit the wall hard when Filbrick shoved him against the wall. Filbrick seethed under his breath, "Pack your things and leave this house."

Stanley saw his brother and mother over his father's shoulder. His mother looked at him with great concern, her eyes wide and wet, and Stanford avoided his eyes by keeping his gaze lowered. His heart stuttered, Ford hates me. I messed up and I can't fix this.

He lowered his eyes, "Y-yes sir."

Filbrick huffed and released him. The teen looked at his brother regretfully then ran up the stairs. Everything was a blur to him at that point. He grabbed his duffle bag and began stuffing things in it; clothes, snacks and some money he was saving up for their next holiday. His mind was whirling with thoughts but he couldn't hold onto any of them. They're like sand passing between his fingers. His chest hurt. It felt like someone was squeezing his heart. He bit back a sob and his eyes stung. He quickly blinked the tears away and wiped the back of his hand over his eyes, he couldn't let his father see them. He wouldn't let Stanford see them either.

He could hear his mother arguing with hs father downstairs, screaming their lungs out. The baby was wailing. Everything was too loud and his head was pounding. He wanted to get out. He grabbed his car key and paused when he saw the framed photo of his first junior boxing match on Stanford's desk. He took it out and shoved it in his pocket.

Stanford was standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring at their arguing parents helplessly. Stanley averted his gaze and quickly walked pass him, "Stan?"

He paused, "Isn't this what you wanted? Me, out of your life?"

"No, Stanley that's not what I-"

"Good luck Stanford. And goodbye."

Stanford grimaced at the cold tone, "Lee I-"

Stanley didn't want to hear what he wanted to say. He was hurting and the longer he stayed the harder it was for him to leave. He stopped when his mother grabbed his arm, "Stanley don't go! Rick, please! You're being unreasonable! You can't let him go out there on his own! He's just a kid!"

Stanley locked eyes with his father. He squared his shoulders and forced a smile, "Don't worry Ma! I'll be fine. I'll call ya when I can."

Tears streamed down his mother cheeks, "Stanley-"

He gently pried her hand off, "I'll be fine. You said it yourself many times Ma, I... I have personality," he smiled fondly at her and she smiled back. Stanley patted her hand then shot a glare at his father, "I'll find a job. I'll make some fortune and I'll come back."

Filbrick scoffed. Mrs Pines watched her son leave sadly, "Stanley..."

Stanley walked out of the door his father held open. He glanced one last time at his father who frowned at him. He didn't turn back after that. He got into his car, started her up and drove off. He saw his mother standing on the road watching him leave. Tears prickled his eyes and this time he let them fall. He let out a humourless laugh, "Well, looks like I got what I wanted; a chance to prove I'm not useless."

Stanford watched his brother's car disappeared in the distance from their- his now, his room window. He bit his lower lip wondering if this is right. What if Stanley never returned? What if he gets hurt or worse? He shook his head and pulled the curtains close. Stanley will be fine. Besides, if he gets in trouble, no doubt he'll call them for help. He's sure his brother would call their mother. He looked around the room and childhood memories played in his mind. He banished them and growled as he picked up his brother's littered clothes, magazines and rubbish, "He's such a slob!"

He paused when he picked up a tattered novel. It was their favorite book. He looked up when he heard footsteps and his father appeared at the door with a large rubbish bag, "Clean up this mess and then you go to bed. We'll talk about your college applications tomorrow."

Stanford took the bag cautiously, "Yes, sir."

Filbrick nodded and left. Stanford frowned as he stuffed his brother's things into the plastic bag. Minute later, he was done cleaning the room. He used a shoelace to tie the bag and put it by the door. He looked around the room again and he realized how spacious it seemed without his brother's things strewn around. It made him feel… empty. He shook his head and walked toward the bed and flopped on his bed with a sigh.

He closed his eyes and thought about the day's events. The thought of his brother sabotaging his project, ruining his future, slammed into the forefront of his mind. It hurt him more than anything before. He trusted his brother! How could Stanley be so selfish?! He growled and rolled onto his side and a pillow. He buried his face into it and his eyes prickled. He was so angry at Stanley and so angry at himself for not preventing his brother from going alone yesterday, "Serves him right, that jerk! He ruined my future and he ruined his!"

But deep down, he wanted to go find his brother and forgive him. He wanted to ask him to come home and everything should be back to normal. They would be one happy family again. Stanley would be here with him, talking about random things to amuse him. But that would never happen. Stanley is gone and he's not sure if they'll meet again.

* * *

Bill stared at the portals showing the two brothers sleeping. He chuckled and rubbed his hands together, "Everything is going as planned. Sweet dreams kiddos.

* * *

**IT HAS BEEN AGES SINCE I WROTE MY STORY! I FEEL SO RUSTY! *cries* Any typos and grammatical mistakes are mine. Anything that seems weird or wrong please do point it out to me because I can't process what I just wrote even after reading it at least 3 times! Oh god.**


End file.
